The Other Woman
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: They were committed and yet, they found solace in each other’s arms. They needed to be honest. He wasn’t the father and she was just the other woman...Ben and Adrian
1. Chapter 1: I Want You To Want Me

_**

* * *

**_

**T**he** O**ther** W**oman

* * *

**_Chapter One: I Want You To Want Me_**

* * *

She almost wants to laugh at the irony. Like Mother, like daughter. It must've been a gene she possessed, taking things, taking people that were not hers. She didn't even want him to be hers.

But she did want to be wanted.

The most unusual about the guy inhabiting her bed is that he didn't want her. For all she knew, he probably doesn't want her. She's not sure if she's okay with that, but she can deal. Adrian wasn't about to let a guy, any guy, no matter who he was in love with, leave her bed unsatisfied. It was something far deeper than pride, something that only Ricky had broken in. He didn't want her and Ben didn't want her…

And it was all because of her.

She flips her thick hair over her bare shoulder and it falls in rivulets down her back. Forget her; she hoped Ricky might, and just to sweeten the deal, she hoped she could make Ben do the same. Who needed Amy Juergens? Or John…

She abruptly wonders if his last name is Juergens or Underwood. She wants to say that it doesn't matter, but it does. It almost kills her how much it _does_ matter.

Adrian turns her head when she hears a soft groan from the other side of her bed. Looks like the Prince was awaking from his slumber. She rolls her amber eyes. "When do you have to be home?"

The pillow muffled his voice and she trails her finger slowly down his side, over his rib cage. He cranes his head, dark hair ruffled. "Um," His eyes widen in an attempt to focus and once he does, he sees more skin than he anticipated on looking at. He covers his eyes with his hand. "Dad extended it to eleven, but I can just say I'm over at Henry's."

She looks over at her alarm clock quickly. 10:34. "Why? Just get dressed and go home now."

Ben peeks and notices that she has yet to cover herself yet. He covers his eyes. "Don't-Don't you think we should talk, about this. About what we just did."

Adrian blinks slowly. "No. And why are you covering your eyes? It's not like you haven't seen everything already."

He reluctantly takes his hand away from his eyes and concentrates on a spot on the wall rather than the very curvy and alluring body next to him. "It's just that, uh, I've never done this before, Adrian. Not everyone's Ricky."

She ignored the way he huffily said Ricky's name. "Obviously," She replied flatly.

He looked at her, concentrating on her mildly amused irises this time. "Hey! I couldn't have been that bad," He bowed his head insecurely. "Could I?"

Her brown eyes softened. "No, it was actually…nice."

He smiled. "Really?"

She raised a fine eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah," She leaned down and her lips almost tickled his earlobe. "Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to go for round two?"

He shifted a few centimeters from her form. "Um, I uh…I mean-"

"Don't hurt yourself Boykewich," She grinned and settled down, lying down next to him. She touched his shoulder and frowned, he was so tense. "You really need to relax."

"How can I when I-when we just," He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Had sex."

"You mean," Her frown deepened. "You just had sex with someone who's not Amy."

His eyes widened. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that! I meant, don't you love Ricky?"

"Don't you love Amy?" She hissed and Ben flinched.

"Yes, I do…"

Adrian turned her head away defiantly.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you either." Ben said hastily, "I wouldn't have done this if I didn't care about you. I wouldn't have even thought about it."

"So, are you trying to say that you think about me?" She gave him that teasing smirk again, the one he fell under without having a clue what to do.

He reached out slowly and rubbed a few tresses of her hair in-between his fingers. "Yes, I do."

Adrian's eyes widened for a moment. Not because of what he said, but because of how he said it. He was honest. He was naïve. He was everything she wasn't. He wasn't even her type. Even Max was more her style. But Ben? With a last name like Boykewich? With his goodie goodie image and his perfect life. The only thing out of place was his girlfriend, wife being his preferred vernacular, Amy. Not to mention the fact that he was in her bed right now. She smiled, maybe he was more her type after all. She was the wolf and he was the sheep; they had just switched clothing for a little while. Or in their case, took off their clothing.

She had lazily shrugged on her white fluffy robe and dangled her legs off the side of her bed. "Yeah, well, don't make a habit of it."

He leaned upwards with his arms. "You know, you don't have to be brave all the time," He looked at the wall again, determinedly, "I wouldn't hurt you."

She bowed her head, "Yes I do." And yes, he would. Ben may not have been like most guys, but he was still a guy. In Adrian's eyes, that was the worst crime that could ever have been committed. She stood and shook out her hair, "You want something to eat?"

He nodded mutely. "Yeah, I'm feeling starved actually, especially after that…"

She thought she saw him blushing and she rolled her eyes again. Even after sex, he still was innocent. Adrian threw him another robe and headed out the room. Ben followed close behind and tried to avert his gaze when she bent over to look for food in the fridge. She smirked when she noticed he was watching her. "Enjoying the view?"

He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Adrian rolled her eyes again, "You know, you're going to have to get used to this eventually."

His smile faded. "I don't know if I should. Get used to it, I mean."

Adrian took out some deli meat, along with condiments and bread, "You're right. Who _knows_ when this'll happen again." Her tone was teasing, but Ben's expression dimmed all the same. Adrian touched his stiff bicep, "I was just kidding." She had to be careful with what she said, something she never had to do when she was with Ricky. With Ricky, she could yell and rant and curse like an _undignified_ lady. Her words could easily cut through Ben and his idealistic beliefs about love. What did he know anyways? He was just a _child_.

_Yeah_, Adrian thought carelessly, _a child _I_ corrupted._

She should've been ashamed of herself.

She wasn't. End of story.

"Yeah, I know you were." Ben finally replied, somewhat relaxing under her touch.

She sighed; this boy was going to make her _soft_. She spun on her heel away from him and took out a butter knife and he followed her lead by taking out the bread slices. "Hey." Ben began with a growing smile on his face, "Is this meat from our deli?"

Adrian smirked. "What can I say, you got me hooked on it." She spread the mayonnaise and mustard on the bread slices, and then stacked the ham and salami on top. Ben then topped them off with lettuce and tomato and they bit heedlessly into their sandwiches due to their hunger. Adrian laughed when Ben had mustard smeared across his cheek and smoothed it off with her index finger. His brown eyes widened when she inserted her finger in-between her full lips. "Pretty good, if I may say so myself."

He chuckled as he took another bite, "Definitely."

Adrian's expression waned. "Do you still talk to Amy?"

Ben hesitated with taking another bite. He looked over at Adrian, who suddenly looked sad. "Yeah, I do," He looked down at his sandwich, "I still love her, you know."

"I know that," Adrian took another bite. "Even if she's a gold digger." She muttered as an afterthought.

Ben knew good and well about Adrian's tendencies to speak truths that were hard for people to hear. He suddenly felt the need to defend Amy, to tell Adrian that she was all wrong about her and that Amy loved him back the same way he loved her. Due to recent events, however, he had to wonder about it. "Amy…knew I had the money and she's…" He sighed. He wasn't even sure if she was anything to him at all anymore, especially after what he just did, or rather, what she did first.

"Say it."

Ben turned to look at her. "Say what?"

"That she's a gold digger," Adrian licked some mustard that managed to make it's way onto her finger.

"But she's not."

Adrian rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say…"

Ben put his sandwich on the counter. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that people can't do things without some ulterior motive?"

Adrian's nostrils flared, "Because there's _always_ an ulterior motive! _That's_ how the world works! Everyone wants something from someone else and once they have it, they're gone."

"Then I suppose it works the same way with you and Ricky, right?" Ben stood straight and rigid. "He calls you for sex and once he's had it, he's gone."

Adrian stood toe to toe in front of him and looked up to match his gaze. "That's not the same…"

"It's exactly the same Adrian!" Ben yelled and grabbed her shoulders, "Why is it so hard for to believe that Ricky was using you?"

"For the same reason you can't believe that Amy was using _you_, Ben. I just don't wear my heart on my sleeve." She stated flatly.

Adrian's arms stayed by her side, but Ben engulfed her in a hug, resting his head on top of hers. "You're right, it's just in your eyes."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to cry, idiot."

"Never said you were." He said with a smile against her hair, "Are you mad at me?" He asked as an afterthought.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his bare chest. "Of course I am." Damn him for making her feel bad about herself.

"Why are you so complicated, Adrian?" He asked with a chuckle.

She looked up at him. "Why, should I be easy like Amy?"

"No," Ben said after a moment. "Because then, you wouldn't be you and Amy wouldn't be Amy. You're perfect the way you are."

"Perfect, huh?" She smirked, ego stroked.

"Yeah, perfect…"

* * *

_Ben left the cafeteria and walked outside to eat at his usual table. It was a nice spring day and it was basically a tradition at Ulysses Grant; why eat inside when it looked so beautiful outside? He spotted Alice waving him over, Henry on her right after getting back together. Amy sat on the opposite side and next to her sat Ricky, to which he didn't mind. They were friends and the boundaries were established: Ricky was just the father of their son and Ben was her boyfriend. _

_He set to going over when he noticed Adrian sitting on top of one of the round tables by herself, nibbling on a slice of pepperoni pizza. They established eye contact for a moment and then she looked away, not wanting to be bothered._

"_Hey, Adrian," He said, walking in her direction. She continued to look far out into the distance, anything to avoid his concerned gaze. "Why are you sitting alone?"_

_She swallowed a bite of pizza. "Why do you care?" She began to narrow her eyes and he almost regretted asking, but he wasn't the type of person to back out easily._

"_Because I never thought you'd be sitting alone, is all." He averted his gaze from her hard one._

"_And why would you think that?" She said humorlessly, beginning to smirk. "I'm not exactly liked around here."_

_She was right, he knew it and she knew it. She was intense and she flirted between the border of brutally honest and cruel. It wasn't as if he believed that she was as bad as what people said because he truly did believe that people had good in them. Maybe he was just a naïve freshman, but it wasn't as if it was impossible. Why would she throw Amy a baby shower? She wasn't even one of Amy's best friends. _

"_Maybe not," He agreed. "But you have friends."_

"_Really?" She took another bite. "Like who?"_

_He thought for a moment. "Well, you're a majorette, why don't you hang out with your squad?"_

"_Well, first of all, the majorettes don't all have this lunch." She said matter of factly. "And second, even if they did, I wouldn't hang out with them anyways because they're all spoiled, jealous wretches who only think about themselves and _Oh My God_!-"She said in a high-pitched scandalized mocking voice, "Their cheating boyfriends!"_

_He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, there's Grace. You're friends, right?"_

"_Sure," She allowed. "Except it would be very weird, you know? They just got back together and the last thing I need is to make Grace think I want Jack. Because I don't. Besides, what they do is their business."_

_Ben graciously ignored that last statement. "You know, you could sit with us." He said tentatively._

"_You really think I'm stupid, don't you?" Adrian asked unmercifully. "Why didn't you just say 'you could sit with Ricky?'"_

"_I don't think you're stupid and you could sit with him Adrian."_

"_Why would I sit somewhere I'm not wanted?" Her lower lip protruded defiantly. _

"_I do want you to sit with us-"_

"_Spare me the pity." She said, cutting him off. "Do you see them over there?"_

_Ben looked over to see what she meant. Ricky was talking to Amy and Amy, being polite he surmised, was smiling back, talking back as well. He felt a pang hit him in his chest, but he shook his head. He was being silly; of course they would talk! They had to see one another every week; they were probably talking about John or band._

"_It won't be long." She said in a far off tone._

_Ben turned to Adrian. "What?"_

"_It won't be long before she falls in love with him."_

_A breeze blew by and Ben felt a chill down his spine despite the leather jacket he wore. "Amy isn't like that. She saw right through him before and she still could."_

"_Maybe, maybe not," She looked at her fingernails with feigned interest. "But eventually, everyone falls in love with Ricky. That's just the type of guy he is," She said ruefully with a grimace marring her pretty features._

"_Not Amy." Ben said steadily and Adrian shrugged._

"_Whatever." She sighed, "She's your girlfriend."_

"_Yeah, and you love Ricky." He said with a nod. Adrian glared at him and he hastily added, "Which is none of my business."_

"_Yeah, _none_ of your business." She cut him with her chestnut gaze, "Leave."_

_He nodded and set to do just that. Before he left completely, he looked over his shoulder. "You could still sit with us Adrian. I-I would like you to sit with us." He said, hesitantly extending the invitation._

"_Thanks, but no thanks." She smirked, waving her hand to signal goodbye. Adrian Lee didn't take kindly to pity and if she wanted to sit with them, she would've sat with them regardless of if they wanted her there or not. As if _she_ needed an invitation._

* * *

Adrian looked up at him and genuinely smiled, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

This is kind of odd for me, writing in a different fandom, (so I hope I don't randomly get flamed) but I just wanted to try it and this basically called out to me. Ben and Adrian will be prominately seen, but there's also Amy/Ricky, Grace/Jack, and others that may appear. It's also betwen the past (italics) and the present (normal text), so that shoud clear some things up.

Next Chapter: If You Seek Amy

Drop a review if you feel inclined.

DAC


	2. Chapter 2: If You Seek Amy

_**T**he **O**ther **W**oman_

* * *

**_Chapter Two: If You Seek Amy_**

* * *

"_So, how's your first day back?"_

_Amy gave him a small smile, brushing back her hair from her face. "It's…not as weird as I thought it would be. I miss John though," She said honestly._

"_Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss the little guy too." Ricky said thoughtfully and sighed._

_After a moment, Amy spoke again. "You know, you could come over this weekend; I'm sure he would like that." She had to admit, Ricky was more dedicated than she thought he would initially be. Maybe it wasn't the best situation, but it somehow came together. And speaking of coming together, her other half was yet to be seen and lunch was almost halfway over. She looked over her shoulder and spotted him walking away from…Adrian? Which was odd, considering they've never been on the best of terms._

"_Amy!" Ben called and she smiled even wider upon his arrival._

_When he sat down beside her, she asked, "What took you so long? The lunch line didn't seem that long."_

"_I was just talking to Adrian."_

"_Oh…" Amy trailed off. So, they were talking. Usually, Adrian avoided talking to Ben and after a while, Ben did the same, so…_

"_Why?" Ricky asked._

"_I was just wondering why she was sitting alone." Ben said as he took a bite of his apple._

_Amy smiled; Ben was such a nice and considerate guy. Ricky, however, scoffed. "She's a loner, even back in middle school. Adrian's not exactly the social type when it comes to small talk and stuff like that." He shrugged, "That's just the way she is."_

_Silence descended on their side of the table until Alice piped in. "So, you mean to say that she's a social recluse?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Basically." Ricky answered with a nod of his head. "What about it?"_

"_It's just surprising, considering her popularity with over half of the male population at this school." Alice stated thoughtfully and another silence followed with Ben and Henry exchanging glances. Ricky coughed awkwardly and Henry finally broke in with a bout of nervous laughter. _

"_Um, yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it," Henry scratched the back of his head. His girlfriend sure had a way with words, but maybe that was what he loved about her…of course, sometimes he wished she weren't as blunt with certain things._

"_Well, think about it: She _is_ mostly known for her promiscuity and yet she detaches herself from the public. She's a majorette, but barely congregates with her squad, isn't that odd?" Alice questioned and sighed when no one could produce an answer._

"_Well," Ben spoke up, "She's not exactly like her team. She thinks they're all stuck up."_

"_She's not exactly a beacon of virtue either, but I digress." Alice concluded and took another bite of her burger. _

_Ben knew what she said was true, but there was something about her that didn't add up. It was as if she had two different personalities inhabiting a girl's body. _

_Amy giggled, "Well, I don't think anyone is completely innocent, I should know. Adrian's really not that bad; she even came to see me after John was born."_

"_Do you really think she went just for you, Amy?" Ricky asked. "Adrian doesn't do things without a reason…"_

* * *

Amy cradled six-month old John in her arms as she looked out of her bedroom window. He had been restless from all of the activity that had resulted that day and had only begun to fall into his slumber. His sixteen-year-old mother had bags under her dimmed eyes and bloodshot corneas. Her mind ran rampant with thoughts, but even she could appreciate how _peaceful_ this moment was. Just her and John. She didn't have to move, she didn't have to think, and she could just _be_. She could stay here and not have to worry about disappointing anyone, or herself. She wasn't expected to do anything, but hold her son. She could even close her tear-rimmed eyes and just drift off into her mind, but she didn't dare do that because every time she did, she could see the scene replaying in her head. Ben _leaving_, John crying, Ricky _staying_…it wasn't _right_.

The yelling coming from downstairs did nothing to brighten her mood either. She wondered how they could even _talk_ about her or who she loved and who loved her knowing she was only a flight of stairs away. Let alone scream it.

It saddened her to think that John actually fell asleep to it. Not even a year old, and he was more used to this type of thing than she was. Then again, he must've been tired and it somewhat lulled him to sleep.

Amy closed her eyes after a particularly loud yell.

"I don't _trust_ you! You're using John to get to my daughter and I don't appreciate that!"

She opened her eyes slowly after that, hoping for it to be some nightmare she was waking up from. It wasn't.

"I love Amy and whether you like it or not, she loves me too, I _know_ it!"

A pause.

Amy held John closer to her frame and closed her eyes again. It wasn't a yell this time, but more distinct. She had to strain her ears to hear.

"If you loved her, then you wouldn't have ruined her chances to be with someone who could support her, emotionally and financially."

She heard the steps creeping up the stairs, muffled at first, but getting increasingly louder as they got closer. Amy never was one for prayer, back when life was so much easier. She had goals and slowly, but surely, she set to accomplishing them. It wasn't until she found herself pregnant with John that she began to reconsider. This was one of those rare times that, in the crevices of her mind, she prayed to _God_ that whoever it was coming to her room, that it was _not_ Ricky. _Anyone_, but Ricky at the moment. She couldn't think and it wouldn't make this any better if it were him. She didn't have to worry about Ben, she was sure he would never walk through her bedroom door again.

She heard the door open and warily opened her eyes.

"How _could_ you?"

She sighed half-heartedly, at least it wasn't Ricky.

Ashley stood at the doorway with a narrowed gaze and crossed arms. "Amy, _how_ could you?"

"I'm stupid." Amy whispered, her voice cracked, "Pregnant at fifteen, heartbreaker at sixteen," She gave a laugh. "I'm going for a world record." Her lip quivered and she bowed her head in shame.

It wasn't until Ashley heard the telltale sniff under the curtain of hair that she realized that her older sister had been crying. Ashley sighed and walked over to the bedside to pat Amy's back.

"So, what happened?"

Amy's head slightly rose. "Where do I start?" She said weakly.

"How about from the beginning?" Ashley suggested and Amy smiled, despite the quiver. Sometimes she had to adore how profoundly blunt Ashley was.

"It's going to take awhile," Amy warned, finally setting John in his bassinet.

"Well, it's not as if I have a hot date waiting on me, so go ahead." Ashley nodded affirmingly in a serious manner. She and Amy briefly laughed at the sarcasm and Amy gestured for her to sit down.

"Okay, so, it started before I went back to school…"

"After you had John, right?" Ashley asked for clarification.

Amy gave a wary smile, "Yeah, after I had John…"

* * *

_Ricky slowly opened the door to Amy's room as he had done before and swiftly made his way to the crib, which stood next to the bed of an exhausted teenage mother. _

_There were many girls who would periodically come in and out of Ricky's life, his mother being included. There were only rare occurrences, like his foster mother, who would _stay_ and rarer ones of the ones who _wanted_ to stay. _

_Amy wasn't one of the rare ones and maybe in his eyes, in some twisted way, it made him want her even more than he initially did._

_Of course, he wasn't allowed to have thoughts like those because he was supposed to be a friend. He was _learning_ to be a friend. To Amy, to Ben, to Ashley, and if he didn't want to mess up as he usual thought himself to have done, he couldn't try to take any shortcuts doing it or try to manipulate Amy to feel the same way. He did want Amy to feel the same way, but even if she didn't and would never, at least he had his son._

_His bouncing baby boy who, in a moment of rarity, was still in his slumber._

_He smiled and leaned down to pick him up. Sometimes he felt like a criminal, coming over like this. Amy was still unaware of his presence in her sleep and John remained as tired as she was. _

_He wasn't exactly skipping school. He just happened to leave school at the same time when lunch started since last week and would drive over to Amy's house until he had just enough time to drive back to school before anyone noticed he was gone. He would go into Amy's room quietly so she wouldn't awaken and hold John for about twenty minutes until that time came when he had to be off again. _

_So Ricky wasn't prepared, when John opened his eyes on this day and he wasn't prepared for the baby to start cooing loudly, or at least, loud enough to awaken Amy._

_Ricky shooed the baby until he silently smiled and Amy stirred until her sleepy eyes began blinking drowsily to reveal her dim green irises. Her vision came into focus and she realized that Ricky was inside of her room without her awareness or permission. She was abruptly upset with that prospect, all thoughts of him being John's father not crossing her mind. He was inside of _her_ room without _her_ permission and all he could do is _stand_ there as if he _belonged_ there._

He didn't.

_She settled into a sitting position with her arms crossed in the most dignified way she could manage at the moment, even with her hair flaring out messily. "What're you doing here?"_

_Ricky observed her warily before answering, "Holding my son."_

_She scoffed. "No, I mean what are you doing here, in my room?" She looked at her alarm clock that read ten past twelve. "Isn't it lunch at school now?"_

"_Yeah, it is." Ricky smiled nervously, "I've been, uh, coming here for the past week when you were asleep." _

_Amy sighed ruefully. It would've been selfish of her to think of getting a lock. "Why didn't you say anything?"_

_Ricky looked down and caressed John's face. "I thought that you wouldn't want me here."_

_Amy silently looked at him for a moment. "Why?"_

"_I don't know, you make me nervous, I guess." Ricky answered while looking at John, thinking that was the answer to the question._

"_No." Amy whispered. "I mean, why me? Out of all of those other girls at the camp, why would you choose me?"_

_Ricky opened his mouth to answer. "You know, despite what you may think Amy, I really liked you. I still…like you." He mumbled the last part out._

_Amy ignored it. "Well, if you liked me so much, then why did you…" She sighed tiredly and held her forehead gingerly, "Never mind, it doesn't even matter now."_

"_No, what were you going to say?" Ricky rocked John in his arms._

_Amy's gaze dimmed, "Do you know I was thinking about when I was in the delivery room?" She abruptly murmured. When Ricky shook his head, she continued. "I was thinking about band camp. About how…stupid I was."_

"_You're not stupid Amy-"_

"_Yes, I am." She interrupted, "I love John," She said with a nod, somehow appearing teary-eyed. "I just wish I didn't have to have him so soon." _

_He looked back down at his newborn son, sleeping comfortably in his arms. "I know you might not want to hear this, but I _glad _you decided to have him. I-I didn't think I would ever think that, but it's true, Amy. When we were at camp, I thought you were special and I still think that you're special. I never…_had _a family before. A _real _family. But when we came back to school, you would barely talk to me and then a week later, you were going out with Ben."_

"_What was I _supposed_ to do, Ricky? Wait for you to decide that you wanted a son, _if_ you wanted one?" Amy coughed. "Ben was _there _for me the entire time and you decided that going out with Grace and Adrian was better. He didn't have to be, in fact, he should've _left_ me and found some other not pregnant girl." She swallowed past the lump in her throat, "Maybe it's not perfect, but he loves me. He _cares _for me, and John and I care about him too."_

"_Haven't you ever thought about it Amy?" Ricky questioned, "Why would Ben go out with you, especially after finding out you were pregnant?"_

"_Not all guys are like you, Ricky." Amy's eyes hardened, "Ben doesn't run out when things get too hard."_

* * *

"He makes a good point," Ashley said, mostly to herself.

"What's that?" Amy asked, wanting to know her opinion.

"It's kind of odd, Ben going out with you in the first place."

Amy's eyes widened incredulously. "What's so _odd _about it?"

"Well, think about it. A guy you just met decides to take you on a date, says he loves you _after_ that date, and then you tell him you're pregnant with another guy's kid." Ashley stated calmly.

Amy blinked. "What's wrong about that?"

Ashley crossed her arms, "What's _right_ about it? I just wonder why he went out with you at all…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Amy began to get upset, "You know, despite what you may think, guys find me _very_ attractive."

"Yes, Amy, you're absolutely gorgeous." Ashley replied dryly. "I meant, it's kind of weird that Ben thinks you look cute one day, to loving you the next, and then wanting to be the step-father of your child after that, is all."

Amy shrugged, "Maybe he adapted to the situation and he knew that he wanted to be with me."

_Yeah, _Ashley thought skeptically, _and maybe you still haven't completely wised up either._ She sighed, "So what happened next?"

* * *

"_Neither do I." Ricky replied, "I'm here Amy, I've _been _here. So maybe we can talk about why you hate me so much."_

_Amy's hardened gaze softened. "I don't _hate _you Ricky…"_

_He sat on the edge of the bed, still cradling John. "You don't exactly like me either."_

_Amy sat silent, considering it for a moment. "If I didn't like you, then you wouldn't be here right now, even if you are John's father." Ricky looked at her reproachfully after that statement, but she continued. "I want to be civil with you Ricky. At least for John's sake, but in general, too. You make it hard for me when I always have to doubt your motives." Amy looked away, "I can't trust you if I always have to wonder if you're here because you like me and not because you care about John. Respect the fact that I'm with Ben and…don't say that you like me."_

_Ricky processed her words and then nodded. "Fine, I…I get it, Amy. I'm sorry, I really am." Amy sighed at the remorseful look on his face._

"_I…I believe you." Amy finally shed a small smile and John stirred in Ricky's arms._

* * *

Ashley had long left the bedroom, leaving Amy in the dark to mull over the situation. She wondered if she would've done things differently if she had the chance. A part of her desperately said yes, but somehow, she couldn't get the other half to agree.

Things happened for a reason, didn't they?

She could've very easily been happy with Ben. She could have had a life of security with someone who deeply cared for her and her child. Maybe Adrian was right, maybe she fell in love with an easy life filled with the idea of love without there being any actual passion.

Or maybe she was fooling herself and was trying to make herself feel better about a situation that was her fault.

A few months ago, life was as perfect as she could've even imagined it would be.

* * *

_Ricky walked inside the church with his hands deep inside of his pockets after his shift at work. The car ride had been awkward to say the least, considering Ben thought it would make more sense to carpool with Ricky as well rather than call her chauffeur to pick him up. They were both going to the same place, after all._

_He reached the reception desk first. "Hi, do you know which room Amy Juergens is in?"_

_The elderly receptionist straightened her glasses and looked in the catalogue book under 'J'. "Yes, she's in the she's in the Sunday school playhouse in the back. You should be able to hear her instrument if you get close enough." She said with a smile as she turned back to her work._

"_Thanks." He said hastily and went down the hallway leading to the back where he saw Ben already halfway there._

_By the time he got to the end of the hallway, the playhouse door was open and the melodious sounds of the French horn were blaring out. Ricky stood by the doorway as Amy was finishing her set, but Ben snuck in along the walls. Amy sat cross-legged, eyes closed as she played her instrument. He had to admire how content she seemed at that moment, just like she appeared when she first looked at him with John in her arms. Ben gestured for the children sitting in front of Amy to not speak by putting a finger over his lips. They began to giggle when Ben went behind Amy and covered her closed eyes with his hands. Amy took her lips off of the instrument and rested the horn on her lap as her hands went up to her face. The children laughed even louder and Amy began to smile. "Ben?"_

_He took his hands off and she turned around to look at him. He smiled, "The one and only." He leaned over to give her a slight kiss on her lips and the little girls cooed as the boys mocked by making kissing noises._

_Amy smiled against his lips and then parted with rosy cheeks. "Oh, hi Ricky. John's in the crib in the back."_

_Ricky looked in the back of the room and saw John's arms outstretched, as if he was reaching to touch the mobile. He picked up his son and realized that one of the decorations on the mobile was a drum. He smirked and held him up, "What's up, little drummer boy?"_

* * *

Amy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a distinct rapping on her window. She got out of her bed and made her way to the glass where she saw Ricky waiting anxiously outside. She lightly smiled and left her bedroom to go to the back door.

It was five past one at this time and with only Amy's sleeping mother in the house, she invited him quietly in the kitchen. Her arms were crossed and she had a shadow of a smile on her face in the dark. "You know, if she catches you," She whispered reprimandedly, referring to her mother, "You're going to be banned from the house soon."

"As if I'm not in enough trouble already." Ricky murmured back, beginning to close the distance between them.

"Well, maybe if you were more careful." Amy chided, despite taking one step in his direction.

"It's not my fault." Ricky's voice grew husky. Amy couldn't see him that well in the dark, but she somehow knew that he was smirking.

"It's _always_ your fault," She said in a joking exasperated tone. "Or did you forget again?"

They were within an arm's length of one another and Ricky reached out to brush the wayward stand of hair and the dormant tears away from her face.

"I guess I did." He smiled and leaned down to press his lips against Amy's. It wasn't as passionate as the one they shared earlier, but more to _feel_ each other. He placed butterfly kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, and along the fine line of her jaw before working back up to find her lips again.

Amy inadvertently moaned in the back of her throat as he slowly placed heated kisses on her skin, taking his time as if he wanted to savor the moment. She giggled when he tickled a spot on her neck.

Amy heard a click and light pour into the small dining area from the immediate hallway. Her hair stood from the nape of her neck.

"Amy?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews I've gotten, really. I know Ben/Adrian is more of a "crack pairing" (Not likely to happen in canon) but in my mind, it…works? I glad people are finding this to be creative, but unfortunately, all of my "creative juices" are being used in another fandom, so all of the chapter titles are song titles.

Back to the main couple…

Next Chapter: When It Was Me

DAC


	3. Chapter 3: When It Was Me

_**T**he **O**ther **W**oman_

* * *

**_Chapter Three: When It Was Me_**

* * *

"Yeah, I'm over at Henry's…"

Adrian smirked as she listened to Ben flawlessly lie over the phone. Maybe Ben Boykewich wasn't as much of a goodie two shoes as she originally thought, but then, maybe he never was. It was very possible that his nice nature was all a façade, but Adrian knew that deep inside, Ben truly _was_ a good person.

Just as she was.

She couldn't, however, explain how Ben became utterly _devious_ when the situation called for it, but then again, neither could she when it came to her own indecencies. In a way, they were both fighting for what they wanted.

And they were losing.

"…Well, tomorrow's Saturday, so I don't know if they're going out to breakfast or not."

Adrian was struck with a _truly_ devious idea. Her manicured fingers snaked up his lanky biceps, to his collarbone, and up his neck to his ears. She stroked up and leaned forward until her lips were practically touching his earlobe. She whispered, "Tell him we're having breakfast in bed."

Ben's breath caught in his throat and he blanched in response. "Uh, um…Oh, nothing Dad, Henry just showed me something really weird." He smiled nervously, even if his father couldn't see it. Adrian pouted cutely; did he really believe that she would let him get away with that?

She nuzzled his neck with her nose and took in the spicy sweet scent of his cologne. She closed her amber eyes, the scent was dizzying and yet she couldn't get enough of it. She mentally noted that she would have to find out what it was later on. The tip of her nose moved lower and she felt the soft thrum of a pulse against it. She was delighted to feel how hard it was pounding, but she wondered how hard she could make it beat.

Adrian kissed the base of his neck softly against the fervent pulse and she could practically feel him swallow anxiously. She could barely focus on his words to his father, the same way Ben could barely focus on the words he was saying.

"…Erm, I-I'll call you, if anything comes up Dad, okay? I'll talk to you later…Bye." Ben hastily rushed off the phone with his father and let out the repressed breath he'd been holding. "Adrian…" He breathed through his teeth.

"Yes?" She murmured with the utmost innocence, punctuating her syllables with soft kisses to the side of his neck.

"You know, we're going to have to set some boundaries." He said slowly so it would come out clearly. Somehow, he could only focus on the soft pulses being laid on his neck by the fiery girl beside him

"Like?" Adrian asked, even though she was more fascinated by the task she was currently doing.

"Well, first of all…" He mumbled, but stopped himself. What type of guy would he be if he had asked a girl to _not_ kiss him? It was just that she made it difficult for him to think thoroughly. Finally, he said, "I can't concentrate when you do things like that."

"Why?" She batted her eyes finely. "Do I distract you, Ben?"

Distract seemed to be an understatement with the emotions she was stirring within him. He gulped and answered honestly. "Yes, you distract me _very_ much, almost inanely."

"Oh really?" She inquired lightly with a peaked interest. She curled one of her fingers within the confines of his tousled hair and then made a trail down the opening of the robe.

He held it before it could get any further than his ribcage and rubbed his thumb gently over it. "How many guys have you done this with?"

She paused her ministrations and observed him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you mean, how many boys have I teased, or how many boys I've had sex with?"

He winced, considering asking her about the latter, but he decided against it. It didn't matter. "The first one."

Adrian smiled. "Including you?"

Ben nodded, slightly anticipating the answer.

She pulled on his hand with hers and kissed it. "One." Ben looked at her confused and she smirked, "The other ones…weren't like you. I didn't have to tease them because they just wanted the main event, but I do it with you because…" She sighed, feeling slightly annoyed with herself.

"Because?" Ben prompted her. "Tell me."

She bit the side of the bottom of her full lip. She never had to _tell_ a guy how she felt about him, but then again, they had never really _cared_, just so long as she didn't have second thoughts about performing any sexual favors for them. "Do I have to?" She relented one last time warily. If she could just not say it and not think about it, then maybe she could pretend that she didn't feel that way.

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "Yes, Adrian. You really do."

She sighed with an air of exasperation. "I like you…" She initially mumbled.

Ben strained his ears to hear. "I couldn't hear that."

She gritted her teeth in aggravation. _Why_ was this so hard? She didn't get nervous over the expense of anyone, so why did he, a band _geek_, get her like this? He was so annoying with the way he thought he could _handle_ her, as if _she_ could be handled. The way he held her gently as if he thought that he could actually _break_ her when they both knew that she could _shatter_ him. Adrian huffed impatiently. "I like you, _okay_? Satisfied?" She pouted defiantly. There, she said it.

Ben smiled and then pulled her onto his lap, tickling her in the process. She laughed aloud and became breathless. Her position to the front disabled her from tickling him back and She leaned back onto his shoulder; hair tousled and smiling, panting from the exertions.

Adrian looked up into his eyes and somehow became captivated by the tender intensity they held. She opened her mouth to speak to no avail because she couldn't produce any words to go along with it.

Maybe there was more to Ben Boykewich than she originally thought.

* * *

"_Oh my goodness, Amy!" _

_Amy barely had time to get her Global Studies textbook out of her locker before she was engulfed in hugs from her side, courtesy of Madison and Lauren. She hugged them back and smiled, the sound of Madison's joyful squealing becoming infectious. "You guys…thanks."_

_Though her friendship with her best friends was a bit rocky during her pregnancy, they had tried to find ways to become useful to Amy, including helping Ben round up her assignments during her maternity leave. _

"_No problem," Lauren replied. "We were only too glad to help, but we've got to know."_

_Amy warily smiled. "Know what?"_

_Madison looked between the two and then touched Amy's shoulder. "We've heard that Ricky skipped school the whole time you were home with John. Without Ben there."_

_Amy blinked. "And?"_

"_And we were concerned." Lauren stated calmly. Her voice dropped down to a whisper, "Are you seeing Ricky behind Ben's back?"_

_Amy was appalled at the question that passed Lauren's lips. Her jaw slacked, "I can't believe you just said that." She moved past them and proceeded down the hallway. Madison looked at Lauren in an unbelievable manner and they quickly fell into step with Amy._

"_Amy, I'm sorry." Lauren said hastily. "It's just that these rumors have been going through school since you had John-"_

"_And since we haven't seen you a lot lately, we were worried." Madison finished the sentence for her. "Not to mention that you were talking to Ricky at lunch today…"_

"_Right, _talking_." Amy stated harshly before turning back to the two of them. "Look, I may be a lot of things, like a mother for one, but I am _not_ a two-timer."_

_Madison and Lauren took a step back from the impending wrath. "We know you're not a two-timer, Amy. We never said you _were_," Madison pleaded with her honey brown eyes._

"_We were just worried, and now that you've confirmed our faith in you, we can keep doing damage control until the rumors stop. Next week, everyone'll forget about it." Lauren reaffirmed._

_Amy sighed. Nine months later and she was back at square one; people talking about her and wanting to know about her private life. What a crazy freshman year. She nodded, knowing that her friends had their hearts in the right places, even if they gossiped with the best of them and were as tactless as an empty wall. She gave a small assuring smile and told them that it was okay. Madison and Lauren both released sighs of relief. The last thing they wanted was to upset Amy; they genuinely cared for her as a friend, despite the fact that Lauren saw less of her due to her mom and step dad. _

_Adrian leaned against a set of lockers when she saw Amy pull out her cell phone. Her curiosity peaked when she saw Tweedledum and Tweedledee exchange glances. Less than a minute later, the dutiful boyfriend appeared behind Amy, smiling genially with a handful of money. Adrian rolled her pecan brown eyes indifferently. Who would've thought that the Juno wannabee would call her rich boyfriend for money? _

_She opened her locker to get her book for English Lit when she noticed Ricky walking down the hallway out of the corner of her eye. She opened her mouth to say something when she noticed his eyes were focused at the end of the hallway, where Amy was. He passed Adrian and she gave a surly grimace at the teenage mother. Of course he would want to talk to her! When it came to Adrian, he could barely even make eye contact. Maybe it was because of the confession of her _true _feelings, but she couldn't help thinking that if _Amy _had said it, he would be doing more than making eye contact to _her.

_Adrian looked at the perfect scene one last time. Amy, standing by her locker smiling; surrounded by friends, her oh-so happy chump boyfriend and…_Ricky_._

_And then she walked down the opposite end of the hallway, away from it all._

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Henry's mouth went dry and was still left slightly agape. It formed a lecherous grin when he decided to answer. "Looking at a picture of you."

Alice's eyebrow rose in amusement. "Really?" She said with a smirk before a thought crossed her mind. Her tone suddenly became suspicious, "Which one?"

Henry's mouth widened into a goofy grin as he laid on his bed with the picture outstretched before his glazed eager eyes. "The naked one."

Alice's expression dimmed, not that Henry would be able to see it over the phone. "Of course it is." She stated flatly. "So, other than giving Henry Junior a workout, how was your day?" She inquired in a monotone voice, despite the fact of being interested.

Alice, being on the Honor Roll, was away on a class trip for Promising Young Entrepreneurs for the duration of the weekend until Monday. Not that she wanted to be an entrepreneur, but she was considering it, wanting to keep all of her options open. She flipped through the brochure half-heartedly, more entertained by her boyfriend on the phone.

Henry laughed. "Not bad," He said, but then added as an afterthought, "I still feel bad for Ben."

Alice sighed and dropped the brochure on the end table in the hotel. "Henry, we've been over this before. The minute Amy decided to allow herself be kissed by Ricky was the minute she ended her relationship with Ben. Personally, I thought he deserved better."

Henry's eyes became lucid as they lost their glazed luster. "But weren't you the one who told Ben to go out with her in the beginning?"

"That's irrelevant." She answered quickly, "Besides, how was I supposed to know that she had Ricky's demon seed manifesting inside of her? She wasn't even showing at that point; it was an inaccurate guess that she was an 'innocent' girl."

"Yeah, that harlot." Henry said indignantly.

Alice opened the book-marked portion of the book she was reading and sighed. "Henry, I love you, but you've got to extend your vocabulary. Saying 'Harlot' every time you refer to Amy is just not going to cut it." She said with an amused smile.

"'Wench'?" Henry asked suggestively.

"Mmm, not definitive enough. Try again." Alice flipped a page.

"'Slut'?" Henry provided.

Alice paused in her reading before speaking. "We have too many of those. How will I know you're talking about her specifically?"

"Good point." Henry amended. "How about 'Two timing, Ben using schemer'?" Henry said with an anxious grin.

"Bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" Alice answered.

"Okay, I've got it; we'll call her 'It'." He finally concluded.

Alice thought it over for a moment and then gave her analysis: "Concise, undermines her worth as an individual, but not abrasive enough to harbor ill will." She smiled, "I like it." She considered her words, "Actually, I don't like 'It'. Sorry."

Henry laughed, thinking of how _smart_ and _cool_ his girlfriend was.

* * *

"_I told him that I thought he loved you back."_

_Adrian shut her locker with a slam and looked into Grace's optimistic face with scorn. "You _what_?"_

_The blonde's face fell upon seeing the less than happy expression upon Adrian's face, but she recovered. "I told him that he loves you deep inside." She said firmly. "It's _obvious_!"_

"_Apparently not, since he hasn't figured it out yet and he's all over Amy." Adrian replied tonelessly and walked down the other end of the hallway. _

_Grace skittered up to her quickly. "Adrian, he _does_ love you, I _know_ he does!" She exclaimed, loudly enough for the students in the vicinity to look at them. Adrian glared at her, as Grace's cheeks grew red. "Sorry, but Adrian, I was just trying to help."_

"_Of course you were, but I didn't ask you to." Adrian gritted out through her teeth, trying to keep her agitation at bay._

"_You don't have to _ask_, Adrian. I'm your _friend_." Grace had to power walk to keep up with Adrian's furious saunter. "Adrian, please…"Grace trailed off ruefully. Perhaps she shouldn't have told Adrian what she said to Ricky._

_Adrian stopped abruptly and Grace nearly tripped over her own feet in an attempt to keep up. When she opened her mouth to ask why, Adrian put her hand up as a signal not to talk. Grace slowly followed her gaze and saw that it was Amy with her two friends. She looked from Adrian's set face back onto the unsuspecting trio of girls and knew this was the calm before the storm. "Adrian, we should get to class, the bell could ring any minute…" Grace murmured, hoping to avoid a confrontation._

"_You go. I need to do something first." Adrian stepped away from Grace, who stood fretting in the hallway. _

_Jack came behind Grace, seeing her distress from his locker. "What's going on?" He asked as he wrapped his firm arms around her small waist. _

_She continued to stare after Adrian. "I think we're about to see a fight."_

_Adrian walked up to the small group of freshmen with a fierce pout set upon her face. Lauren and Madison's mouth opened to speak, but they were halted. "Scram," She stated in a way that called for no objections. "I need to talk to Amy."_

_When Lauren and Madison were about to turn away and go to their next class, intimidated by the sophomore Latina, Amy narrowed her green eyes. "But they were talking to me."_

"_Right, and now they're not talking to you because _I'm_ talking to you." Adrian stated with a narrow of her eyes._

_Amy crossed her arms. "Well, it so happens that you're not my boss, meaning I can talk to them and they can talk to me anytime they want to, including now."_

_The air tensed quickly and Adrian closed the distance between herself and Amy. Lauren and Madison exchanged nervous glances and a few students began to look at Amy and Adrian with curiosity._

_Adrian looked Amy up and down with a smirk. "If you want an audience, that's fine by me." Her expression turned serious. " What's Ricky to you?"_

_Amy wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, what do you consider him as?" Adrian specified._

"_John's father, a friend." Amy said, wanting to know where Adrian was going with this. _

_Adrian waited and realized that Amy wasn't going to say anymore. "Really? That's it?" Amy nodded and Adrian craned her head and continued, "So, does that mean that you don't want him?"_

"_What? Why would I-"_

"_Because you can't have your boyfriend on one side and Ricky on the other. That's called having your cake and eating it too." Adrian interjected with a sickly sweet smile. "Have a nice day."_

_With a flick of her wrist, she went off into the crowded hallway, leaving a bewildered Amy in her wake. When she passed Grace, she heard the audible sigh of relief. Adrian smirked with a shake of her head; she didn't need her fists to fight this battle._

_She'd fight fire with fire this time around._

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs I've gotten for this.

But I have to ask, are the chapters way too long? I always thought I wrote short chapters, so since I've just come to this section; it's surprising to see that they're not liked? Oh well, I'm sure it'll improve or something, but some chapters really _cannot_ be broken up because it wouldn't make sense. I may not update as quickly due to the fact that I've ignored my other stories (_Oh no_!)

Oh yeah, and who else is wondering about the person that interrupted the one-in-the-morning make out session? I'd like to see what you think.

All of this and more in the Next Chapter: Caught Up

DAC


	4. Chapter 4: Caught Up

_**T**__he __**O**__ther __**W**__oman_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Four: Caught Up**_

* * *

A giggle released itself from Amy's swollen lips and her arms wound themselves around Ricky's neck, nearly burrowing her hands through Ricky's ruffled hair…

Then she heard the click of a light switch and saw the light flood into the dining room through the kitchen opening from the corner of her eye. She stilled and felt a shiver run down her back.

"Amy?"

She put her hands on Ricky's pectorals, halting his ministrations, and then signaled for him to leave through the back door. She closed the back door just in time and heard the impending footsteps lead from towards the kitchen. She casually leaned against the counter top, straightening her shaken brown hair and the light came on. "Hey…what're you doing here?"

David stood at the opening, slightly surprised with a bag of groceries in his hand. "Um, your mother called me a while ago because she had another craving." He dropped the bag momentarily on the table. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Well, it _is_ Saturday," She answered quickly. "And I got thirsty, so I decided to come to the kitchen for a drink." She explained as she went to the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "So late in the morning?"

"Well," She thought quickly. "I get cravings too, so yeah, and it _is_ morning." She said, pouring herself a glass.

David nodded and picked up the small bag. "I'm going to head upstairs and give this to your mother; she said it couldn't wait. Good night, Amy."

"Morning." Amy reminded.

David paused and looked back. "Right," David replied and headed up the stairs.

She heaved a heavy sigh and put a hand to her pounding heart. She didn't even want to think about what could've happened if David had caught her and Ricky kissing this late.

Then again, she didn't know what she would do if she was caught for a second time today. The first had already been _achingly_ heartbreaking.

Walking towards the backdoor, she opened it and stepped outside where she discovered that Ricky was still there, lingering in the shadows. She wondered how long exactly he had been like that in her life. She bit the side of her lower lip anxiously as he approached. Somehow, it always felt like this with Ricky. An unsteady pulse, shallow breath, and an unsure prediction of what the situation would turn into. Maybe that was why she practically held onto Ben for dear life when she met him. Everything had been significantly easier. She could be secure, confident in his intentions, and would never have to worry about him straying off to some other girl.

Like Ricky did.

She had been so tired of being unsure of how her life would go and Ben had been like a prayer answered. And…could she really live her life with the first guy who happened to look her way? Everything with Ricky became complicated and hazy, as if she were in a cloud.

His hands felt cool against her cheeks and she closed her green eyes. The worry faded away from her features and she suddenly felt at peace with herself.

"Amy?"

Ricky's voice sounded calming to her ears and she nodded gently against his caressing fingers, signifying that she was listening.

"Did you mean what you said tonight?" He asked against the genteel breeze. "I mean, really _mean_ it?"

She opened her eyes, dark green in the early morning and gave a small smile. "Of course I did." She bit her lower lip, her eyes beginning to glisten, "I just don't know if I could ever forgive myself for hurting him like that…" She trailed off wistfully.

He immediately crushed her already swollen lower lip with his, softening the mound. She could feel the fast pounding of her heart within her chest slow and speed up in the same moment. The heated frenzy they always entered when he desperately tried to make her forget. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and he slows his ministrations, wrapping his arms around her…

* * *

_Ricky walked towards his locker when he spotted Adrian, leaning against a locker conveniently placed near his with a far away look upon her features, making her them softer. He nearly wanted to pass them or turn in the other direction, but her amber eyes fell onto his and in a quick moment not to lose his pride, he walked over to his lock and gave it a small twist for it to open, pointedly ignoring her presence next to him to avoid any awkward conversation or confrontation._

_Her eyes narrowed and she closely watched his movements, opening his locker door, putting his Statistics book in his locker, taking out his book for English Lit, until she grew tired of the charade and spoke: "How long are you going ignore me?"_

"_Depends. How long are you planning to stand there?"_

_Adrian gave a false smile. "Oh, come on Ricky. I thought we already had an understanding of each other." Her smile faded, "Or did that freshman make you forget that?"_

_Ricky looked at her, standing indifferently against the row of lockers as if she didn't care when they both knew how much she did. He could easily avoid this. Walk away, sweet talk her and make her feel good, but he wouldn't. She didn't _deserve _it, even if she was there. At the fragile juncture of his life, the birth of his first child, she told him that she _loved _him. Not liked, no teasing, not even a glint of mischievous intent in her eyes. And that scared him the most. He _believed _her. So he only promised to uphold to the one thing she told him, to stay in John's life and that was exactly what he was going to do._

_With or without her._

_And how was he going to do that, when she held such bitterness to the thought of him being around Amy when it inevitably meant he would be with his child?_

_He gritted his teeth and then scoffed. "How long are you going to be jealous of her?"_

_She answered quickly: "Depends. How long are you going to try to make her fall in love with you before you give up and get bored? A month? Two?" She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "I'm not going to wait forever, Ricky. I think you know that, too."_

_And just like that, she laid down her ultimatum. He did know that she wouldn't wait forever. All he would have to do was show up at her door one night and she would take him back because it was all she could do. That, and make him forget. _

_He became fascinated with the thought to suddenly end it all. This sick game that they loved and hated playing all at the same time. What could he possibly offer her, or anyone else for that matter? And what did _she _see in him that would cause her to say such a thing? The one phrase he never heard his own parents tell him and one that he wanted to hear for so long. Adrian would've given him anything, even her all, just for him. She could've told him it over and over again and _meant _it and all he would have to do was say it back and hold her in his arms. _

_He didn't want her to. He didn't want to know why or how or even when she began to love him. Maybe it had to do with growing up, but he was tired of taking the easy way out._

"_I do know that, Adrian." He began steadily, "But who says I'll get bored? Maybe you don't even have to wait for me anymore." He shut his locker._

_She abruptly looked at him, her expression startled. "What?" Her fine eyebrows rose, "You don't mean that…"_

_He looked at her one final time. "I think you know I do."_

_

* * *

_

"I hate being 'friends'."

Ben smiled, expecting that sort of statement to come out of her mouth. "Any particular reason?"

"Yeah," She craned her head to look at him better. "First, it's hypocritical because who wants to be 'just friends'? That's something you say to an ex so you won't feel bad, or to someone who can't catch a hint. It's fake."

"And it's not possible to just stay friends with an ex-boyfriend or an ex-girlfriend?" He rubbed a tress of her hair in-between his fingers.

"They're called _exes_ for a reason. As in _ex_communicated or _ex_cised or…"

"Another word beginning in _ex_?" Ben laughed and that earned him a slap on the chest.

"You know what I _mean_. An ex is done, over with."

"So, is this your way of saying that you're done with Ricky?"

She grimaced. "I've _been_ done with Ricky, in case you haven't noticed that by now." She settled herself to lean against his chest and her gaze shifted downward as her tone softened. "I thought that if I gave him time and let him know that I accepted him for who he was that he would…I don't know, accept _me_. And after all of that time, I realized that just because we understood each other, it doesn't mean that we should be together."

She bit her lower lip and released a breath through her teeth. Was it so bad that she _still_ wanted to be together, or was it even worse that she wanted to stay here too?

"You guys didn't officially go out, did you?" Ben asked suddenly.

Adrian huffed. "What's your point?"

"Well, if you never went out, then he wouldn't be your ex." He stated, "Ricky could be anything you want him to be, but that. He could even be some guy you once knew, eventually."

For one moment, Adrian felt release after hearing that, wanting to believe his words. To be able to pass Ricky in the hallways without regret or resentment or to even not think about him would be an amazing feat. Then she shook her head, as if that would happen. "Ricky will never be just 'some guy I knew'. Even if I wanted him to be."

Which she did. _Does_.

"Then what _do_ you want Adrian?"

She smiled, "I want-"

A series of chiming beeps were heard and Ben sheepishly produced his cell phone as Adrian fixed him with a stern glare. He flipped it open and accepted the incoming text message. Adrian leaned over his lap to see that it was from Henry and the message clearly on the small screen.

**The Wicked Witch of the West is coming your way.**

She blinked and looked at Ben's face, which was beginning to blossom into a look of horrification. Adrian frowned, completely clueless. "O-kay…I'm pretty sure she was melted by a bucket of water." Ben shook his head quickly and rose from the couch, gathering his leather jacket thrown carelessly on the floor hours ago. He ran his hand through his hair as he rushed into Adrian's room. She waited patiently on the couch and a few minutes later, he emerged halfway dressed. Before she asked what the message was about, realization dawned on her. "Is the Wicked Witch the woman I _think_ she is?"

He silently nodded and moved about the room, buttoning his shirt. She gave him a look of sympathy before giving him a questioning one. "Why do you guys call her the Wicked Witch?"

He chuckled nervously, "I accidentally spilled some water on her one day and she freaked out."

"Yeah, _accidentally_ all right." Adrian laughed over the back of the couch, "You're such a geek, Ben."

He grinned, fastening his belt. "It's all part of my charm, along with my boyish good looks."

Adrian hummed, "I almost forgot about those." Adrian's playful expression dimmed. "You better get out of here, just in case."

Not that there was any reason to really worry. Even if Henry knew where Ben was, he wouldn't be able to tell how to get to Adrian's condo. The only thing Ben had to worry about was making up a good story as to _why_ he wasn't at Henry's. Lying wasn't much of a problem for Ben nowadays, considering how…preoccupied his father was, thanks to Betty, his largely busted _fiancée_. For all he knew, is must've been _her_ fault that he was now going to get in trouble. He gritted his teeth and pushed to the back of his mind. He needed to focus right now.

Adrian rested her chin on her arms as she continued watching him. The anxiety returned to his broad shoulders and she almost frowned. She just spent the last hour and a half relaxing him. Thankfully, he wasn't in the distraught state he came in. Then again, Adrian had practice with tending to the wounded and broken-hearted with her various methods...

"When can I see you again?"

His voice broke her state of thought and she smirked. "Don't know. _Can_ you see me again?"

She somehow found herself attracted to his blush, especially when he tried to cover up the fact that he was looking at her body. How could he not? He would either be asexual, or gay.

...Which actually happened back in middle school. Not that she had known that the guy preferred males until he made it known that their friendship was _just _a friendship, but that felt like almost a decade ago.

"I think I can manage it, as soon as I get things sorted out." Ben said, breaking her train of thought.

She almost wanted to ask him what things these would be, until she realized that he and Amy were still technically in a relationship, meaning that they haven't officially broken up yet. To Adrian, it seemed that Amy broke off the relationship when Ben walked on her making out with Ricky. Of course, Ben didn't see things that way considering he was the type to want to talk things out, make them known without doubt. She sighed, at least that would make it easier to know his feelings for her, harder for her to tell him what her feelings were. It wasn't as if she came from a _'let's-discuss-our-feelings'_ type of family, but she felt comfort in knowing that she wasn't the only one.

"I want you to meet my dad sometime soon," Ben continued. "Maybe next weekend." For a few moments, Adrian chose not to answer as she contemplated. Taking this the wrong way, Ben hastily added, "If you want to, I mean. You don't really have to...I just thought-"

"Why?" Adrian cut him off, searching his features, "Why now?"

Ben's brown eyes softened, "We've been friends for a while, Adrian."

"You've never mentioned it before." She stated offhandedly.

"I didn't think of it before." He answered earnestly.

She sighed, "Forget it…"

Ben approached her when she broke eye contact. "What is it?" He asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing." She sighed wistfully, "Drop it." She added for good measure. When he shook his head, she gritted her teeth. "_Please_ drop it."

"Why don't you want to meet my dad?" He withdrew his hand and stuck it in his pocket instead. "If you don't want anything to do with me, then say it," He stated steadily.

A growl emitted from the back of her throat, "Are you kidding me?! You have me _admit_ I like you and _now_ you want out?" He gave her reproachful glance and she let out a frustrated sigh. "It's not that I don't want to meet your dad. It's just that I'm not the type of girl guys _want_ to take home. I'm the type of girl they want for…" She gave a humorless laugh. "Other things, so, sorry for not being used to that type of thing."

"So, you do want to meet my dad?" A smile began to form on his face.

She grinned, "Who wouldn't want to meet the Sausage King?"

* * *

"Ahhh, that guy makes me _sick_!"

Ashley watched her father pace about the room for the sixteenth time now. "You don't say."

"I do say!" George began indignantly, "In fact, I oughta go and give him a piece of my mind! He thinks he can just knock up my wife and then complain about it afterwards. Oh, and then have you seen the way he looks at her! It's like she's some sort of _obligation_ to him! "

George stood, fuming as these new accusations sunk in and apart from blinking, Ashley's face remained stoic throughout the ordeal. Running through the night's events in her mind briefly –like the fact that Ben walked in on her sister making out with her baby's father being one of them- she sighed and braced herself for yet another conversation. "Dad, maybe it's not that he wants to complain about it. I mean, this _is_ his first baby. It's not like he wanted it to happen right now, at least."

George gritted his teeth, "He asked for a blood test."

A skeptical eyebrow rose upon Ashley's face. "What?"

"Yeah," He muttered between barely moving lips. "Can you believe that? He has the nerve to think that Anne and I would lie about that sort of thing." When Ashley crossed her arms and gave him a pointed glance, he opened his mouth incredulously. "Oh, com'on Ash! I may be a lot of things and heck, _do _a lot of things, but I step up to the plate when it comes to kids. As a matter of fact, I've done it twice, young lady!"

She sighed, knowing he was right. "Fine, but how do you want him to feel about this? Mom didn't even reach the third date and she was already having morning sickness. It's been months and you still haven't divorced her-" A pained look crossed George's features, "-not to mention the fact that he has to see you everyday because we live next to Mom and there's a distinct possibility that he may want to marry her soon so that his first child isn't a bastard. Of course he can't do that if you're still married to her, but…" When George began to fidget, Ashley continued. "That's your plan, isn't it? If you divorce Mom then she'll be free to marry David, so that's why you don't want to sign them."

"It's not that I don't want to sign them…" George began anxiously, scratching the back of his head.

"Then what is it?" Ashley asked, "If you don't love her and she doesn't love you, then why…?" George began to pace again with a renewed fervor and Ashley uncrossed her arms. "You love her." The statement was said with an unbelievable finality and George coughed in response. "How long?" Ashley asked.

George stopped, "How long what?"

"How long have you loved Mom, Dad?" Ashley asked quietly.

"I never _stopped_ loving her!" He blurted out, "She's frustrating and opinionated and hard-working and _pregnant_ and I still…"

"Love her," Ashley finished for him.

"Right. That." George agreed, "It's not that easy though, Ash."

"It is _that_ easy. Why is it that adults make everything so complicated? So, you cheated on her and she got pregnant with her boss' kid." George appeared slightly stung with that one sentence. Ashley continued, "It's as if you expect each other to be perfect or, God forbid, _normal_. If you think about it, both of you were wrong, but that doesn't mean that everything should be thrown away over a mistake."

George sighed, "I'm an idiot, Ash." Ashley nodded her agreement and he continued, "And idiots don't get _easily_ forgiven."

Ashley gave a slight smile, "They can be, if the other person realizes that they're an idiot too."

* * *

"_Is there a reason _why _you're still talking to me?" _

_It was lunch and yet again, Adrian found herself sitting in front of Ben. She took another bite into her sandwich when he flushed of embarrassment and her eyebrow rose when he began to stammer uncontrollably. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Yes actually, there is. You said something to Amy yesterday, something that upset her."_

_Adrian swallowed, "Yeah, what's your point?"_

_Ben's face turned stern. "My _point_ is that you won't say anything to upset her again. She just got back to school, the last thing she needs is someone making her feel bad, especially in her situation."_

"_You make her sound like she's _diseased _or something," Adrian began, placing her sandwich back on her tray. "Amy's a big girl now, she doesn't need you fighting her battles and if she has something to say to me, then she can say it to my face."_

"_I know that Amy can take care of herself," Ben began soundly. "But I'm her boyfriend and I can't have someone antagonizing my girlfriend without saying anything about it."_

_Adrian rolled her eyes. "Are you always so melodramatic? Jeez…" Ben continued to stare her down and she huffed, "No one's antagonizing your precious little Amy, but if I have something to say, I'm going to say it regardless of how she feels about it, okay?" She finished with a falsely sweet smile and left the table with Ben in tow._

"_Adrian, promise me." He quickly fell into step with her._

"_Promise you what?" She said with a flippant shake of her head._

"_Promise that you'll leave Amy out of whatever is going on with you and Ricky."_

"_I don't make promises I can't keep," She muttered carelessly under her breath._

_Ben stepped in front of her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Promise me, Adrian!" She glared up at him and he slowly let go of her, still staring her down, "Just say that you won't upset her again," He sighed._

"_I told you," She said through gritted teeth. "I don't make promises I don't plan on keeping."_

"_Fine, then we'll just keep having this conversation until you understand that I don't give up and believe me, I can be _very _persistent."_

_She paused, seeing the clear determination set in his brown irises and narrowed her eyes. Finally, Adrian growled in frustration, "Fine! I _promise _already, okay? Satisfied?" She sauntered off quickly in hopes that he wouldn't follow her and Ben watched her depart in the still hallway._

_He quietly answered, "Yeah, I am."_

_

* * *

_

Wow, it's been a while, but at least I'm writing again! The season premiere was pretty good for getting the ball rolling again as well. (Ah, the drama begins! It's like a novella!) So far everything's going according to plan, but this story won't be directly following canon (in some instances, yes, but not in others).

Oh, I um…_did _jump up and down when I saw that Ben/Adrian hug, though. Just couldn't help myself.

In other news, thanks to **secretlifeaddicted44, hollowmeadow, KibaCanLickMe, Dance Alice Dance**, and _major_ ups to **Princess Pinky**. Probably the biggest compliment(s) I've ever received and by the one who set the standard for Ben/Adrian stories nonetheless. If you haven't checked out her story "Disoriented", I suggest you do so.

Next Chapter: Pressure

DAC


	5. Chapter 5: Pressure

_**T**__he __**O**__ther __**W**__oman _

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Pressure **_

* * *

It was about two in the morning by the time that Ben reached his house. Adrian insisted on driving him home, but he preferred the walk to clear his head.

Besides, it wasn't as if he could call for his driver, Charles, this early in the morning and it wasn't as if he was in a rush to get home to the impending grounding he was sure to receive.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, still smiling from his departure from Adrian's house, even as he opened his front door and tiptoed in. He didn't make it past the barely lit den where Leo sat in the far corner on a nicely furnished recliner, still clad in his teal robe. His father signaled for him to enter and knowing that he was in no place to decline, he did as he was told.

"Where were you?" Leo questioned wearily and Ben averted his eyes momentarily because his father looked as old as he did when his mother died. "Do you have any idea what time it is? And why the lies?"

Ben's gaze remained downward. He never realized how intricate the smoothly polished hardwood floors were.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you! This is serious!" He roared in his thick Italian accent from his seat. "Betty wanted to go talk to you and smooth this situation out, something _she_ didn't have to do, and when she found out you weren't at Henry's, she was worried. _I_ was worried, Ben!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she was…" Ben muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Leo asked, sliding forward to the front of his seat.

"Nothing." Ben said quickly.

"No," Leo began as he stood, looming over his son's lanky form with his husky one. "Obviously, you think you're a man now, staying out late at all hours, lying about where you've been. Be a man and say what you've got to say, but I'm warning you, if it's about Betty-"

"Why? Because she's _perfect_?" Ben spat with disdain. "She's just _using_ you, Dad!"

Leo began to close the gap between them and right when Ben thought his father would possibly strike him, Betty yelled from the walkway. "Leo, _no_!" The tall blonde found her way by his side, putting an elegantly manicured hand on his chest, "This won't help things, it'll just make them worse!"

Leo took a deep breath and recoiled his hand, "Betty, he has to learn; he cannot just disrespect you like that, _especially_ in front of me."

His fiancée's face softened, "Oh Leo, I know he doesn't really mean it. I just _do_."

Ben rolled his eyes unbeknownst to both adults. When his mother was alive, not only was she known as one of the most kind hearted women in the community, but also as a good judge character. Perhaps it was an innate woman's intuition she possessed, but Ben always thought he inherited something like that too.

Maybe that's why he was so willing to stay with Amy after finding out that she was pregnant with someone else's child. Most boys his age would have left her without a second glance, not wanting to burden themselves with another's child, or thinking that Amy might've been a fast girl with too much to handle, but Ben could see. Ben could see how Amy, even pregnant, was _innocent_.

Betty, however, possessed _none_ of his mother's good judgment because if she did, she would how much Ben _exactly_ meant what he said. She turned to face him, forcing a slight smile on her face due to the circumstances, "Ben, I'm sorry."

The sixteen-year-old teenager kept his face blank despite the fact that he wasn't expecting an apology.

Leo turned to her, "Betty, you don't have to apologize to him…he should be apologizing to you!"

Betty shook her head and looked Leo in his concerned almond eyes, "No, I really owe him an apology. I haven't done a good job trying to get to know him and with the wedding being so soon-" Ben fought against his gag reflex "-we've been so busy. We should spend next weekend together, just the three of us, you know. Spend some quality family time together!" She ended with a grin, looking hopefully to Ben, "What do you say?"

Ben blinked; looking from the appraising glances Betty and Leo gave him from the idea. On one hand, he could grin and bear it, most likely getting him out of trouble or on the other hand he could be completely resistant and state his disapproval of this.

He opted for the third choice.

"Actually, I wanted you to meet someone this weekend Dad."

"Oh, is it one of your little friends, Ben?" Betty gushed at the opportunity to get closer to Ben.

"A little more than a friend...it's where I was tonight."

Betty and Leo looked between each other slightly confused. "Isn't Amy your girlfriend?" Betty asked.

Ben suddenly became somber at that thought. No matter how many times Adrian said it, or made him feel better afterwards, he couldn't ignore the fact that they were still a 'couple' because they didn't break up yet. Then again, how could they possibly still be in a relationship now when they just cheated on one another? Amy didn't even apologize when he walked in on them and by the time he walked out of her house in a daze, Amy yelling his name, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear it.

Ben straightened, looking at his father's and Betty's concerned faces as he said two words he never thought would pass his lips.

"Not anymore."

* * *

"I want to get married."

Anne's mahogany eyes widened at the informal proposal. She sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed and her large belly in front of her only in her peach nighty with David down on one knee presenting a three-carat ring. He chuckled anxiously, "I really want to marry you, Anne. I don't want to wait anymore when I know that you want to marry me too. Just say the word."

"You know I can't marry you if I'm already legally married," Anne began softly. "Isn't this a bit hasty, David?"

"You're seven months pregnant Anne! It's not as if this is a slow process, either." David sighed, rubbing his temple. "Speaking of slow how is the divor-"

"_Don't _say it!" Anne snapped, annoyed. "I swear, if you ask me about it one more time..."

"Why shouldn't I ask?" David stood, "You've made it clear that we can't get married because you're still married-"

"It's the _law_!" Anne cut across.

"But you don't seem to want to. Every time I bring up marriage, you always say that you're still married to George and if it's a good divorce lawyer you need, I know a few people-"

"Stop, David!" Anne yelled out and then put a hand on her midsection, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. David quickly sat by her side, holding her other hand in his. When Anne opened her eyes, David sat patiently with concerned eyes locked on hers, waiting for her to speak. She sighed, "I'm just so stressed right now and whether I like it or not, I can't make George sign those papers. He claims that everything has been split evenly down the middle, but I'm not so sure and the baby," She said, looking down at the mound, "Gives me little to no sleep." She smiled, looking into David's face, "Just like their father."

He nodded, only beginning to understand her distress. Sighing, he got up from the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You should get some sleep then."

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Anne asked with a furrowed brow.

David smiled, "It can wait." Walking towards the door, he looked back, "Hope you enjoy the cookies."

She chuckled, looking at the nicely decorated Girl Scout bag, "Oh, I will. Where'd you get them this late anyways?"

He smiled, "A client's niece came in with them, hadn't made a sale in the entire day. I took the entire box and landed the deal."

Then Anne laughed and all he could think about was hoping that his child laughed just like her.

* * *

_Green eyes narrowed maliciously in his direction and Ricky cocked his head to the side, "What're you looking at me like that for?"_

_The young mother swung a spoon laced with baby formula scoldingly at him. "Oh, don't act so innocent! You know _exactly _why I'm looking at you like this."_

_Ricky rose an eyebrow at her quesionably and then nodded in understanding, holding his hands up in surrender. "Oh, I get it. Look, when it gets to that time of month maybe you should tell me so that I can get out of your way and we can avoid conversations like this."_

_Amy rounded on him, "You're so annoying!" She screehed in frustration. "I'm looking at you like this because you were laughing in front of me in front of my child!"_

_"Our child," Ricky corrected._

_"Whatever," Amy retorted flippantly."The point is that you're undermining my authority when it comes to him. Soon, he won't listen to me and he'll grow up to be a brat!"_

_"Hmm, I wonder like who..." Ricky muttered._

_"What was that?" Amy asked, pointing her nose up at him defiantly._

_"You heard me," Ricky said as he closed the distance. He pointed at Amy, jabbing the air for emphasis. "First, John's only a month old, he doesn't even know how to undermine. Stop being so melodramatic. Second," He said with a wry smirk, "You're just mad because I can get him to sleep at night and you can't."_

_"That's not true!" Amy interjected with a scoff._

_"And third," Ricky said louder, looking Amy directly in the eye. "I'm not the one with baby formula on my clothes," He paused to look her up and down with her shirt completely soaked through from John's hiccup, "So yeah, I'm laughing at you." He finished with a falsly sweet smile and his dark eyes glinting in amusement._

_Amy challenging rose one fine eyebrow , "Oh really?" Amy spun around and opened the fridge. A moment later, she held an open bottle of baby formula in her hand and threw the contents in Ricky's direction._

_What she didn't count on was the fact that Ricky would sidestep it and that Ben would be directly behind him._

_Amy's jaw fell as she saw what she had done and Ben stood stock still, mouth open in shock from the cold and wet milk that now drenched his button down shirt. Ricky held his hand to his mouth by the side, attempting to muffle the snickers he was releasing._

_"Oh my God, Ben, I'm so sorry!" Amy exclaimed as she went to her boyfriend with a towel she found on the counter._

_Ben chuckled warily, "At least I wasn't wearing my leather jacket."_

_Ricky laughed laughed louder as Amy stood in front of Ben, diligently wiping away the milk from his face. "Wow, you guys make the perfect couple. Got milk?"_

_Amy turned to him and growled, eyes flashing. "Get _out_," She said lowly, pointing to the back door, "Get out of my house!"_

_Ricky stuck his hands in his pockets, "Fine by me." As he casually walked to the back door, he looked back one final time and pointed at Ben, "That's definitely coming out of your paycheck."_

_The last noise that was heard before Ricky left the house was the empty bottle cracking on the wall next to Ricky's head._

* * *

"Should I be concerned?"

Ruben Enriquez stood in front of his daughter as she sat on the couch, absently observing her polished fingernails. "Nope, not at all."

"Adrian..." He said warningly and she looked up halfheartedly with a shrug.

"What? You shouldn't be. Is it so wrong that I want you and Mom to meet someone?" Adrian looked at him daringly. "Well?"

Ruben sighed and rubbed his left temple in a circular manner, "No, it isn't. Then again, you don't usually introduce me to your...boyfriends, Adrian. It's just a bit surprising, is all."

"I'm turning over a new leaf, Dad." She said with a smirk. "Besides," She mentioned, becoming serious again, "I really don't want you to be too surprised if you see us together. This way, you'll have already met him and it won't be so awkward between you two."

Which Adrian figured was a good thing. Maybe Ben had the right idea. Her father had the unfortunate luck of walking in on his daughter with her last two boyfriends. In intimate positions in most cases. Maybe if the two had met in a normal situation, the relationship wouldn't be as strained.

Ruben suppressed a shudder at the thought of his daughter with some boy he didn't know. After months of talking and listening and arguing, he doubted he would ever get used to it. Adrian's mentioning of how he was doing the same thing at her age didn't make the situation better either.

"You do know that I don't like you...having sex at your age, right?" The District Attorney asked and Adrian nodded. "But nothing I say will ever stop you, will it?" He continued and she shook her head with a slight smile on her face. He let out a wary sigh, "How old is this boy?"

"Sixteen," She answered quickly.

Her father rose a sceptical eyebrow. "Younger than you?"

Adrian pouted, "Not by much."

He put his hands on his hips, growing suspicious. "Okay then, if you're not pregnant and you don't have an STD and there is absolutely nothing wrong, then why exactly do you want me to meet this boy?" He questioned. "Not that I exactly mind meeting someone in your life, but you've never done this before, so why now Adrian? _Porque_?"

Adrian sighed and held her knees to her chest. "Because I think I might really like him," She said softly.

"Like you liked Ricky?" Ruben questioned, a bit more harshly than he meant.

"No, not like I liked Ricky." She said in the same tone, "Like I want to be...different."

Ruben crossed his arms, "Different how?"

Adrian shrugged, "I don't know...maybe sex isn't something you're supposed to do casually or without attachments." She said with a nod, "Maybe there's more to it than that, like having a real relationship with someone that isn't based off sex." She rested her chin on her curled up hand and looked up at her father thoughtfully, "Does that make any sense?"

Ruben nodded and sat next to his daughter, "Yeah, it does. Whether people really want to admit it or not, sex really isn't an emotionless experience. You don't have sex with someone without having some sort of an attachment to them." Adrian opened her mouth and Ruben silenced her with a glare, "Prostitution in the state of Nevada doesn't count, Adrian."

"I thought it didn't," Adrian said with a sheepish smile. "Speaking of prostitution, you wouldn't mind doing me a favor, would you?"

Ruben frowned. "What type of favor?"

"Well, the guy I wanted you to meet kind of has this situation going on." When Ruben rose an inquiring eyebrow, it prompted her to continue, "You see, his dad's about to get married to some woman, but the thing is he's worried that she could possibly be a call girl trying to use his dad, so I was wondering if you could-"

"No," Ruben said with a stern, unfaltering look. "No, no, and absolutely out of the question."

"But remember when I told you to check on Ricky's dad and I turned out to be right!" Adrian said with pleading eyes.

"Do you also remember when I told you that I couldn't do that without merit and that things had to run it's own course?" He said with crossed arms.

"That's not the point," Adrian muttered.

Ruben gave her an incredulous look, "That is the point! I can't just go into the system and randomly do background checks on people just because my daughter has a hunch."

"Even when she's probably right?" She asked with the same degree of passion.

He sighed, "Even when she's probably right..." Ruben echoed and stood up. "I'm going to bed, I've got to pick up your mother from the airport tomorrow." As he walked to the staircase, Ruben looked back to Adrian, still situated on the couch. "You could probably bring him over later on, maybe even Sunday."

As he went up the stairs, he didn't see Adrian smile and say, "Thanks, Dad," before turning off the light and heading to her own room.

_

* * *

_

"It's amazing to see what people do when they're desperate," Alice said with a disapproving shake of her head and a frown set on her face.

_She stood behind Joe Hampton and a couple of his friends as they crouched behind a garbage can in the hallway, looking eagerly into Joe's videocamera. Henry gave his girlfriend a reproachful glance and a nudge. "Oh, c'mon Alice. You know Joe's trying to go into photography."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Running a fake I.D. booth on the weekends and voyering girls on the weekdays isn't career practice."_

_"Boy, I am glad they became friends," Joe said with a chuckle as Adrian and Grace unknowingly passed by him in the hall. Clearing his throat, he took on an Aussie accent, similar to the Crocidile Hunter's. "Watch, as the fierce puma known as Adrian and the gentle gazelle known as Grace descend in the evil jungle known as Grant High. Cricky! Do you see? Their hindquarters rise and fall at the same time!"_

_As Joe and his friends laughed, Alice tapped him knowingly on the shoulder, "You do know that when you mock that accent, you're mocking the dead?"_

_Joe flipped his hair with a shake of his head and looked behind his shoulder, "You do know that when you speak, I really don't care." He said annoyingly and his friends guffawed louder._

_"So, you don't know who I happen to be friends with?" Alice asked with a smug smirk._

_"I don't care who you're friends with," Joe retorted. "So, unless they're hot chicks, move it."_

_Alice called over Jack and before Joe even realised what was happening, he was being lifted off of the ground and slammed into a row of lockers. He clenched his eyes shut, expecting a blow to the face and when it didn't come, he opened his eyes slowly to look into Jack's protective dark ones, "If I ever catch you vidoetaping my girlfriend with your camera without her permission, I promise that you're going to regret it."_

_Grace and Adrian walked over as a crowd began to build. "What's going on?" Grace asked obliviously._

_Jack held onto Joe's collar, "He was videotaping you, Grace."_

_Grace's blonde eyebrows flew up. "Oh my...But isn't Joe working on the video yearbook this year?"_

_Joe turned to face her. "Uh...Yeah, I am."_

_"He wasn't taking a front view of you, Grace. Trust me," Jack said between gritted teeth and Joe swallowed his saliva nervously._

_Grace went to Jack's side and slowly took his hands off of Joe. Joe relaxed against the locker as Ricky walked by, "What's going on here?"_

_Jack turned to him, "Joe was videotaping Grace and Adrian. Areas that shouldn't be on camera."_

_"Is that so?" Ricky said as he stood in front of Joe, but took in Adrian's face. He gave her an easy smirk and appeared to be walking away, but at the last moment he balled his open fist and rammed it into Joe's midsection. Gasps were heard from the crowd, some even cheering for a fight, but Ricky whispered low in Joe's ear, "You look at her like that again and I'll make sure it hurts worse next time."_

_When he backed away, Joe had the air knocked out of him and Adrian shoved him on the shoulder, glaring unmercifully at him. "Who the Hell do you think you are, huh?"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Ricky asked her, not knowing what he did wrong. _

_"So, you get to look at me anytime you want to, but he can't? We're not even together!" She hissed, jabbing her finger into his chest, "You _don't _get to say who looks and talks to me and who doesn't because guess what? We're not a couple and you _don't _own me." _

_With her deep toffee eyes flashing, she stalked over to Joe, who had now recomposed himself and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "If he wants to look at me, then he can look at me. If he wants to touch me, " Adrian said as she took his free hand and placed it on her waist -Joe appeared quite anxious now- ,"Then he can touch me. If he wants to kiss me," She said as her bravado built, pulling his lips down onto hers spitefully and long enough to prompt peers in the crowd to wolf whistle, "Then he can do that too, without you saying anything to him." She let go of Joe, who slid to the floor unceremoniously and grabbed her bookbag from the floor. "So unless you became my boyfriend, you have absolutely no say in what guys do to me or what I do with other guys. Got that?" _

_She walked off with her hips swaying in frustration and before Ricky could say anytihng to her, the bell rang for class._

* * *

So, just for kicks, I counted how many times the word "sex" was used in that phone conversation between Adrian and Ben last episode. A whooping fourteen times...Clearly, they're trying to tell us something here.

As for the Amy thing...can't someone just slap the crap out of her, just once? _Please_? I don't believe in character bashing, but _she must be stopped. _A plate of pasta: $10. A trip to Italy: $500+. Leaving your two and half month old baby to run off with your rich boyfriend: _Priceless_.

Thanks to **hollowmeadow, Princess Pinky, rkohulkster, hiddensunshine, br00kl0veswildfire, MrsVincentCrabbe **(Out of all of the guys in the HP universe to be married to, he's your fav?)**, Christia**, and **Dance Alice Dance **for the lovely reviews, as well as everyone who's read, story alerted and faved. Oh yeah, check out "_Too Close For Comfort_" by **Dance Alice Dance **for more Bendrian action!

Next Chapter: Homecoming

DAC

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Homecoming

_**T**__he __**O**__ther __**W**__oman_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Six: Homecoming**_

* * *

_"I can't believe the school year's almost over," Grace gushed almost breathlessly. Adrian hummed her agreement. "I mean, everything's beginning to pan out. Jack and I are back together and-"_

_"Ricky and I aren't," Adrian muttered, finishing Grace's sentence._

Grace sighed and gave her best friend a look of sympathy. "I know it's going to work out for you two, Adrian. You just need to give it a little time. Ricky just had his son..." She trailed off when she noticed Adrian's expression grow somber; "He's just going through a hard time right now. It won't be long until he turns to you." She added softly, "You guys have a special connection."

_"Yeah," Adrian began with a smirk. "One that involves a bed."_

_Grace's cheeks blossomed a pink hue, "Yes," She said carefully. "Speaking of beds...how does it feel when you...you know."_

_Adrian rose an amused eyebrow, "When I what?"_

_"Well, when you and Ricky, or anyone," She treaded, hoping Adrian would understand, but after a moment she whispered, "Have sex?" It wasn't that she had a problem saying it, but they were still in the school hallway and with such a sensitive subject, Grace couldn't help, but want some discretion, especially considering her gradually strained relationship with her father over the matter._

"_Why do you want to know?" Adrian said, "I thought you were going to wait until marriage."_

"_I am!" Grace agreed, "I'm just a little curious."_

_Adrian looked closely at the protuberant blonde for a moment and after sensing a genuine interest in the subject, she continued, "In that case…it's wonderful. I mean, at first you get a little anxious, but once you get into it, it's really…"_

_Adrian trailed off with a light smile on her face and Grace anxiously asked, "Really what?"_

"_Really something you should do when you get married," Adrian finished for her with a disapproving look on her face._

_Grace's mouth opened unabashedly. "Oh Adrian, I just want to know, please? I want to know because I've been thinking about it, sometimes even dreaming about it," She turned away with a blush. "I want to do it when the time's right." Grace revealed, "I don't know if that's going to be after I get married or the day after tomorrow, but I want to know as much as I can about it so that, when it does happen, I won't be completely unprepared."_

"_But you really shouldn't be having sex," Adrian frowned. "I mean you _are_ Christian."_

"_Then why is it that every time I even mention sex, I feel like I'm being condemned?" Grace snapped, shocking Adrian. "Why is it that it's perfectly fine for _you_ to have sex, but not me? Isn't God going to love me before I have sex and after I have sex, regardless of when it is?"_

_Grace sighed, " If it happens after I get married, then that's great, but I should be left with the choice of knowing that if it doesn't happen that way I'll be okay too. Just because you aren't a devout Christian does not mean that it's any more okay for you to have sex than me, Adrian." Grace pointed out, "I even heard you mom say that you were Catholic!"_

"_Yes, but as you said, I'm not devout," Adrian said with a shake of her head. "And maybe you're right. I shouldn't be having sex, but then again, I was doing it before I met you and I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to stop because of it. Isn't religion about commitment and all those other things priests say?"_

_Grace nodded and Adrian continued: " And for the record, being Catholic isn't the same as being Baptist. You read the _Holy Bible, _I read the _Santa Biblia. _We," Adrian said, referring to most in the Catholic sect, "Get to sin Monday through Saturday and have it forgiven on Sunday in confession. You get to get to commit commonplace sins like, I don't know, cursing and be forgiven with a sprinkle of holy water." _

A_drian continued down the hallway and Grace paused, letting everything she said sink in._

"_That's why I don't go to church," Adrian murmured. "It's all hypocritical to me. Why would I sin Monday through Saturday just to act like I'm a saint on Sunday?"_

"_But it's not like that, Adrian." Grace said, "Not all people purposefully sin and pretend to be something they're not when they go to church."_

"_Maybe not all, but enough to make me dislike the whole concept…"_

_

* * *

_

"…So, that's why we're not going."

Jason blinked and refocused on the conversation, "What was that?"

Madison slapped herself on the forehead. "Were you even just listening to a word I said? And you wonder why we broke up."

"I thought that was because I was a 'lazy dater'," Jason said defensively.

"It was!" Madison snapped.

"Then how does that have any relevance to what's going on now?" Jason asked. "I think I'm showing initiative, asking you out to the homecoming dance."

"It's not that," Madison said into her cell phone. "It's just that I don't want to be your go-to girl anytime you want a girlfriend just because you're afraid of putting yourself out there."

"I'm not afraid," Jason said lucidly.

"Then why don't you?" Madison asked her best friend's brother. "It's not like you're not an attractive guy, yet you don't go out with other girls because you don't ask them." The redhead sighed, "Why would I even want to be in a relationship with a guy who thinks that he doesn't have to try to want to be with me because he thinks that I'm always going to be there?"

"Did it ever occur to you," Jason began, "That I'm asking you because I really like you? And maybe I don't look at other girls because I don't _want_ to look at other girls."

Madison thought about his words, but not wanting to give into old feelings, she relented, "Then prove it to me. Make me feel like you really want to be in a relationship with me. Someone who rolls over at the first sign of trouble doesn't really seem to be worth it to me. Goodbye Jason." She ended the call and sat her cell phone in front of herself, looking mournfully down at it, "Do you think I was too hard on him?"

Lauren looked at her friend from the doorway and shook her head. "He is my brother, but sometimes I think he needs someone to keep him in line, especially when he tries to act all righteous."

"But," Madison playfully pouted. "I like it when he's like that. It's kind of cute."

"Ew," Lauren rolled her eyes as her friend giggled from the look of revulsion on her face. "Be that as it may, he needs to have someone play hard to get."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't feel like playing?" Madison asked with her hand propping her head up.

"Then he's a bigger idiot than I thought he was," Lauren nodded and Madison sunk her face into her arms, wondering if she made the right choice.

* * *

"So, how do you think I should go about it?" Ben asked as he stared up at his ceiling.

Henry stared intently at his cell phone at the incoming text message and absently asked, "Go about what?"

"Breaking up with Amy," He said with anguish. "Asking Adrian out to the homecoming dance. Seeing if Betty is a hooker or not. Take your pick."

"That's what I call having too many women in your life," Henry said as he texted Alice. "You should keep it simple, be like me with Alice."

"I wish," Ben muttered. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Alright, first of all, you do realize that you went from having braces, to having a girlfriend, to banging one of the hottest girls in school in one school year, right?" Henry asked while temporarily pocketing his phone.

"I guess you could say that," Ben said slowly. "What's your point?"

"The point is that you're now officially my God." Henry bowed, "Congratulations."

Ben glared at him, "Not funny, not even close. Everything happened so fast…between catching Amy making out with Ricky and being with Adrian last night, I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone." Ben covered his head with his hands, "Any advice would be appreciated right now."

"Okay, okay, I'll help you out," Henry nodded. "But first, you gotta tell me."

"Tell you what?" Ben asked.

Henry looked at him incredulously and leaned in closer, "You're not seriously going to have me _ask_?" Ben shrugged, not understanding what he meant and Henry looked at him wide-eyed. "Dude, last night you got _laid_. For the first time. With _Adrian_. Seriously, how was it?"

Ben hadn't even considered the fact that he was with Adrian last night. If you had asked him months ago, he would've said that he planned to lost his virginity with _Amy_, not Adrian. If anything, being with Amy was somewhat an aspiration in his short life, but there was that week he actually considered it -considering something and actually doing it are two different things. Adrian never even gave him an opportunity to fantasize such a thing and once they became closer on a friendly base, he wasn't sure if those feelings subsided or became stronger because all he could think about was being faithful to Amy. Now he wondered if she ever thought about doing the same for him.

"Amazing," He said honestly, not taking his eyes off one particular part of the ceiling. He finally let a smile pass over his features, "It's not like we planned it, it just…happened, you know?" Henry nodded and Ben went on. "Maybe everything does happen for a reason…"

Henry nodded, but then squinted and leaned in closer, "Hey Ben, turn your head to the right."

"What, why?" Ben asked, looking at his best friend in puzzlement.

"Just trust me." Henry said and Ben obliged, craning his head in the other direction. Henry began snickering at what he saw and attempted to muffle his laughter by covering his mouth.

"What is it?" Ben asked, annoyed. Henry only laughed louder and Ben turned to fix him with a glare, "Well?"

"Looks like Adrian, " He said in-between chuckles, "Marks her territory."

Ben rose a confused eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Henry gave him a large lecherous grin; "It means that you've got a hickey on your neck." Ben's hand instantly flew to the sensitive skin as he got up from his bed to examine to area in a mirror. His cheeks took on healthy red hue when he saw the scarlet love bite on the side of his neck underneath his collar. Henry chuckled, "Told you."

Ben guessed that his father didn't notice it last night since it was so dark, which was a small miracle to say the least. He wasn't sure if he were embarrassed by the noticeable mark on his skin, or flattered. It wasn't as if _Amy_ did things like that to him, but he was sure that it wouldn't go away until next week, which left him with the choice of buttoning his shirt all the way or wear a scarf. If anyone asked, it was because of the fall weather.

"I just asked Alice what you should do about it," Henry said, looking intently at his cell phone as if he were reading Ben's mind. "She said there's always concealer."

"There's no _way_ I'm putting on makeup." Ben said as he lightly touched the love bite on his neck, half self-conscious and half proud, "That'd be even worse than the hickey."

"That's what I said, but then she sent me a long text message about how male youths of our generation shut themselves off from femininity because we're afraid of being perceived as transgender…Or something like that. I deleted it after I saw 'homosexual'."

"Sounds about right," Ben agreed and buttoned his shirt all the way to the top button.

* * *

"_Sounds like you're just jealous," Adrian said with a smirk and a glint in her eye._

"_Or maybe you're hoping I am because you should know me by now. I'm not the jealous type," Ricky stated as he walked down the nearly empty hall. The fact that he was walking next to Adrian didn't escape his attention, but he didn't directly look her down lest she mistake his intentions._

_Adrian's expression darkened and she sneered. "So, you go around punching guys for the Hell of it?"_

"_Not lately," He amended. "I'm trying to keep a clean slate."_

_She scoffed, "Yeah, you, a role model citizen. Then again, once you've knocked a girl up, I suppose the only way to go is up."_

_A few moments later, she found herself pushed up against a row of lockers and Ricky's dark irises glaring directly into her startled ones. She could still hear the clatter of her schoolbook on the tiled floor when he closed the distance. His breath intermingled with hers, "You just love bring that up, don't you? Tell me, is it the fact that I slept with her or the fact that she had my kid that really pisses you off."_

_Her eyes narrowed passionately as she stared up at him with the same amount of conviction, their noses nearly touching, "Why does it have to be exclusive? I'll take 'all of the above' as my final answer."_

_His arms fell from either side of her and soon she was left cold as he stepped back and put his hands in his pockets. She quickly bent over and retrieved her book from the floor and they proceeded down the hall as if nothing had happened. _

_"Would you believe me," Ricky began and Adrian looked in his direction after several long moments of tense silence, "If I told you that I don't want other guys looking at you?"_

_"No," She answered honestly, albeit a bit harshly. "I wouldn't care either, at this point. I don't see why you should care when you have Amy to look after."_

_"That's Ben's job," Ricky looked at her then. "Not mine."_

_"So, then what your job?" She asked, becoming frustrated with him. "If it's to look after me, FYI, you're doing a crappy job," She said tersely._

_He smirked and cocked his head; "I'd like to think that I come into the picture just in time. You know, when you really need me."_

_"Well, guess what?" Adrian said, rounding on him, "I don't really need you, and even if I did, I still wouldn't let you."_

_Ricky narrowed his eyes, "Then what do you call this? Coincidence?"_

_Adrian huffed and turned to him as they reached the double doors. She jabbed her polished finger in his chest as she punctuated her point, "Call it whatever you want, but just know that need and want are two different things."_

_She pushed the door open and refused to look back_.

* * *

Adrian spun her baton into the air and flipped in a synchronized fashion with it. She landed on the soft grass in a split and caught the baton at the last second in mid air.

Ruben rapped his knuckles on the back screen, "Adrian, your friend Grace is here."

She smiled from her position in the grass and stood up as her friend appeared behind her father. "Hey Grace, what's up?"

Ruben left the two teenaged girls and Grace stepped out into the backyard, "Hey." She gave her a small smile and let out a sigh, "I wanted to ask your advice about something."

Adrian gave her an uneasy glance and slowly walked towards her, "Okay, what is it?"

Grace bit her lower lip fretfully and decided to speak, "I think I want to see other people."

Adrian seemed taken aback. "Why?"

"Because I think…No, I know that if we were meant to be with each other that we can have some time away from each other. Actually, I don't even want to see other people, I just want to have some space." Grace looked down, almost seemingly ashamed to be saying these things, "We barely saw each other over the summer, but then when school started, we picked up right where we left off and it was great…He's been so supportive about everything, I just don't know if I could tell him how I feel without him being angry or hurt. Maybe it's just a weird feeling and it'll pass."

Adrian put her hands on Grace's shoulders, "If you're feeling this way then you should tell him. You can't be afraid of what his reaction is if he really is the guy you think he is."

"But what if I do hurt him?" Grace asked with her clear azure eyes swimming in unshed tears. "I couldn't do that. I couldn't hurt someone willingly just to make sure that I feel better."

"But it's not just about him," Adrian insisted. "It's about the both of you and how you both feel. And besides, we're all too young to be tied down with anyone." Adrian said with a humorless chuckle, "It took me forever to realize that. If you want some space now, maybe even consider other options, then you should do that. Maybe it'll even assure you that Jack is the one you want to be with." Grace smiled and felt an immense weight nearly lifted off her shoulders at Adrian's words. Adrian gave her a curious grin, "So, are there any prospects I should know about?"

"What? No!" Grace abruptly insisted, "I just want some space right now, is all."

Seeing the startled look on her friend's face made Adrian laugh, "I was just kidding." Adrian grinned, suddenly remembering last night. "Listen, what if I were to tell you that I think I like someone? As in _really_ like someone?"

Grace's mouth gapped opened in surprise, "_Who_?" She asked keenly. "Is it someone I know?"

Adrian nodded with a smirk, but Grace couldn't help gazing at her friend in wonder at her breathless tone, "Yeah, he is."

Grace was nearly mewling at Adrian's heels in anticipation, "Well, who is it?"

Adrian twirled the baton carelessly in her hand, loving the feeling of knowing something her friends didn't know. She craned her head, "There's only been one guy I've been hanging out with lately…"

Grace's expression turned from clueless curiosity to speechless shock in a matter of moments and Adrian could only grin like a child in a candy store. She laughed when Grace began to splutter and it took her a few seconds to come up with any intelligible words, "But _Adrian, _he -and you've-…_He's got a girlfriend_!" The blonde finally blurted out, "What about-"

"Amy," Adrian began with a narrow of her eyes at the thought of the girl, "Isn't his girlfriend anymore."

Grace covered her mouth with her hands, almost overflowing with thoughts at this new information. "So, he broke up with her?" She asked cautiously, testing the waters.

Adrian blinked, "Not…exactly." Grace seemed scandalized initially, but when Adrian told her about the night's previous events –Ben arriving at her door distraught and her comforting him after the ordeal at Amy's house- Grace began to understand what really happened and why.

She lightly smiled as she situated herself on Adrian's bedspread, "You know, I always thought you guys would make a cute couple."

"What?" Adrian asked, dumbfounded. If she didn't feel the way she felt about Ben, she would've thought that their union was ludicrous. She and Ben were as different as day and night and if anyone were to have told her that she would have sex with Ben, let alone develop a semblance of feeling for him, she would've laughed in their face. Loudly. And then possibly ask if she could have whatever substance they took in their free time.

Grace giggled, "Well, you guys just always looked happy when you talked to each other, but since you were involved with Ricky and Ben was always so fixated with Amy, I just never mentioned it. I thought you would think I was weird or something."

"Or something," Adrian agreed as she leaned back on her headboard with closed eyes.

Grace rolled her clear blue eyes, "Yeah, well, _'or something'_ would've been right, considering what's happened."

Adrian hummed, "Whatever you say, Pom Pom."

Grace grabbed a pillow and threw it at Adrian. She laughed when it hit her clear on her face and when her friend glared at her with fuming amber irises, she said, "I don't even cheerlead anymore!"

Adrian retaliated with a pillow across Grace's face and the two teenage girl's laughter could be heard throughout the house.

* * *

Amy awoke hesitantly with bleary green eyes and blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings. She felt a slight, but firm pressure on her waist and she remembered more or less what had happened that early morning.

After David had went upstairs to fuel her mother's craving, she had wrote a quick note while Ricky gathered John from his crib in her room and into his car. Since it was Ricky who was holding him, the young infant barely stirred in his slumber and was quietly secured in his booster seat. The teenage couple had then made their way from the Juergens residence to Ricky's humble abode over the butcher shop in less than half an hour. By the time it was two in the morning, the two had settled John into the crib in Ricky's room and laid on the bedspread, physically and mentally exhausted.

Before either one knew it, they fell asleep still fully clothed and now that the sun was barely seeping into the room due to the partly opened blinds, Amy's eyes unwillfully opened and she became fully aware of three things. First, she had, for the first time in her life since her childhood, slept in someone else's arms. Second, she, her son, and Ricky were all in the same room. What made this all the more special was that there was absolute silence and an almost serenity she never received at her house.

Third and most important of all, she was somewhere where, at least for the moment, no one could find her. Not her parents, not her sister, not her friends, no one, but Ricky and John. For some reason, she felt herself swell with happiness at that thought. For a while, it was as if _everyone_ had known the private interworkings of her life and now she had done all, but fall off the face of the Earth. Even she knew that it wouldn't last, and that people would eventually find out where she was, but for now she smiled and leaned into Ricky's embrace.

He smiled into her hair, "You're up early."

Amy hummed in agreement and then turned her entire body around to face him, "I couldn't sleep and the sun's too bright."

Ricky chuckled, "Sorry."

The sixteen year old shrugged and then blinked her eyes in secession sleepily with a small smile playing across her weary face. She yawned, "You're so lucky…you get to live here all by yourself with no one around."

"I guess," Ricky amended. "It still gets lonely up here though."

"I imagine," She whispered as not to wake John. "I wish we could stay…"

The seventeen year old was struck by a sudden idea and he inadvertently pulled Amy closer to his frame. "Why don't you? Stay, I mean."

Amy's eyes suddenly grew alight with excitement and he could only smirk in response. Her breath hitches, "Do you mean it? Like, really _really_ mean it?"

"I think it could be arranged," He said casually even though he felt himself grow warm at the thought of them living together.

Amy quietly squealed and then threw her arms around his neck, pulling her body flush against his, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She whispered excitedly, a whirlwind of thoughts already flooding her mind at the idea.

Ricky chuckled into her hair as she settled into the crook of his neck. Then, his stomach growled impatiently and she giggled, lightly prodding the area with her finger. He cleared his throat, "First things first; we get something to eat and then we'll go pick yours and John's stuff up."

She looked up at him, slightly downed by the fact of having to revisit her house and run into her family, but she knew he was right. It was a necessary evil. She nodded in agreement, but couldn't help asking, "Do we have to?" She asked with a playful whine in her tone.

He smiled, catching onto her game, "Yeah, we really do."

She pouted, extending her supple pink lower lip, but before he could close the distance and kiss her, she sat up on the bed with a stretch of her arms and straightened her wayward hair from sleep. She looked back at him still lying on the bed over her shoulders and gave him a small smile, "What's for breakfast?"

* * *

So, who's splitting and who's beginning? You'll really have to read more to find out (Depending on when I'll get to faster write it)

Anyone who may/may not take offense to the flashback in the first part of the chapter, I apologize in advance. Not everything I write _exactly_ reflect _my_ views as I try to stay true to the characters.

Much love to **hollowmeadow, hiddensunshine, Nancy, Dance Alice Dance, MrsVincentCrabbe, and br00kel0veswildfire**. Thanks to everyone who's read, alerted and faved, you guys are awesome!

As to other fics for this show, I'm having looming ideas, so I'll just tell you guys, and you could say which one I should do.

"_**Rumor has it":**_ An Amy/Ricky/Anne romance fiction filled with passion, lies, and the question on everyone's mind; who's the daddy?

"_**By the Grace of God":**_ A genfiction focused on Grace as she struggles through her father's untimely death and a disease that threatens to end her life.

"_**Curious George":**_ Look! It's a middle-aged man crawling around a cage known as his midlife crises. Let's see what sticky situations he gets himself in.

**Next Chapter**: We've got a Big Mess On Our Hands

DAC


	7. Chapter 7: We’ve got a Big Mess On

_**T**__he __**O**__ther __**W**__oman_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: We've got a Big Mess On Our Hands**

* * *

_It was movie night and the Juergens women were huddled up on the couch, watching a romance with an impossibly far fetch plot. It was a moment of rarity in the household as John was over at his grandfather's house with Ricky. Anne and Amy eagerly watched, immersed with the story and Ashley scoffed with a shake of her head, pointing out certain discrepancies that made her laugh._

"_You know," Ashley drawled. "That girl is cheating on her fiancée with her ex."_

"_Shhh," Amy whispered and ate a popcorn kernel. _

"_And how could someone write three hundred and sixty five letters everyday? Well, three hundred and sixty six if it was a leap year…"_

"_Mom," Amy whined._

"_Hush, Ash," Anne murmured as she also stuck a few kernels in her mouth. They helped settle her weakened stomach._

_Ashley smiled and stared at her mother and sister who were completely in love with the storyline despite seeing it so many times before. It was nearing the end of the film and the older versions of the lovers were dancing by twilight. Anne sat up to go to the bathroom and Amy urged her to hurry, telling her that the movie was almost over._

_Anne closed the bathroom door with a click and locked the door. She took out the pregnancy test she had hidden in her bedroom and let out a wary sigh._

"_Is it me, or did he neglect to tell her that along the way, he became an author?" Ashley asked with a smirk._

_Amy glared, "If you say one more thing about this movie…"_

"_What're you going to do?" Ashley inquired with a false innocence, "Take me to band camp?"_

_Amy threw fistfuls of popcorn at Ashley, who retaliated with the couch pillows. They laughed at the mess they made of themselves and Amy looked back to the screen, "Mom, hurry! The movie's almost done!"_

"_In a minute!" Anne called back and she looked down at the rod anxiously. _

_The last scene faded and the screen went to black as the passionate music began to crescendo. Before the movie could be considered done, the words 'The End' went scripted beautifully across the screen. Amy and Ashley hummed the last notes of the dramatic music before collapsing in laughter._

_At that moment, the end of the rod became blue and Anne knew that it was the end of her reign as a mother of two teenaged girls. _

_There would soon be three._

* * *

"I want you to be perfectly honest with me," She said from behind the closed door.

He smiled, "I'm always honest with you."

She smiled, knowing he was telling the truth. Still, she couldn't resist teasing him. "Are you sure?" She playfully asked, "You're going to have to be brutally honest and answer any question I ask, regardless of whether or not you think I'll get mad."

He shook his head from his position on her bed, knowing that someway or another he was in for a world of hurt. Still, she was worth it. "Answer any question you have," He repeated for her to hear. "Got it."

Adrian opened her bedroom door and sashayed into the room, resting a hand on her hip and giving her body a slow twirl for him to drink in her appearance. She smirked at his stunned face and with the straightest face she could muster, she asked, "Does this dress make my butt look too big?"

Ben still hadn't recovered from the sight of her in the skin fitted thigh length dress and it took him a moment for his mouth to even move. Since the prominent school colors were red and white and since she was a majorette –one of the leads especially- it was almost an unspoken rule that all athletes were required to wear the school colors to the homecoming dance to better show school spirit. This year at Ulysses Grant, they decided to take homecoming night to another level by assigning semi formal wear for the dance instead of last year's semi casual.

Adrian's bright claret dress complemented her lightly bronzed skin tone and to better highlight her figure, it was a back open, leaving her back's valley completely exposed. She batted her captivating eyes, leaving her long lashes to brush her cheeks lightly and she arranged for her dark tousled locks to fall over her shoulder. She crossed her arms, becoming impatient, "Well? And remember, you have to answer honestly," She reiterated.

His mouth was still left ajar and she sauntered towards him, leaning over and closing his jaw with her hand. "You know," She began with a small smile, "If you keep your mouth open like that long enough, you're going to attract flies."

Ben spluttered, but gaped with a light blush dusting his cheeks. "You look…_wow,_" He said with fascination. She grinned and gave him another sultry spin, just for his appreciation.

"Are you sure?" She inquired. "I mean, I like this one, but if you think it's too much…"

"It's perfect, Adrian," He reassured, easing her worries. "Really, everyone there will be looking at you."

Her grin dimmed. "Yeah, they will, among other reasons."

Ben gave her a more considerate look after her demeanor change and he stood in front of her. "Whatever it is that you're worried about, it'll be alright."

"Will you, Ben?" She asked him, looking into his concerned eyes, "Are you alright with this? Because _I_ am. I just don't want to look stupid, going to the dance alone if you plan on taking…_her_ back."

He knew how Amy and Adrian had always clashed, but it was only now that it truly occurred to him that he was more concerned for _Adrian's_ well being, not Amy's. He held her close and said into her hair, "I wouldn't do that to you, ever."

"But-"

"No buts, Adrian. I mean it." He reinforced.

She sighed against his chest, "You're the type of guy who wouldn't go back on his word, but I don't want you to be with me just because you don't want to lie." She stared up at him with deep almond eyes, "Do you love Amy enough to even consider it?"

After looking down at her glazed amber eyes, Ben made his decision, "No, not enough to want her back."

She leaned back into his chest and smiled, even though he couldn't see it, and wrapped her arms around his midsection contently.

"I was hoping you would say that," Adrian murmured.

She succumbed to his embrace for a moment and a disconcerting furrow formed over Ben's brow. In most situations, Adrian seemed so confident and sure of her intentions and what she wanted. He sighed into her hair, "Why the worry?"

She breathed into his navy blue button down shirt, "I'm just the other woman, always have been."

Before he could ask her to elaborate on that, he heard a brief knock followed by the click of her bedroom door opening. "I thought you were trying on dresses," Said the formidable man who was Adrian's father by her doorway and every hair on the back of Ben's neck stood on end.

Adrian turned to him and smiled, "I was, and I've found a winner." Releasing herself from Ben's grasp, she twirled around to showcase her choice and Rueben shook his head at his daughter's antics before nodding in approval and sizing up the young man his daughter decided to see.

Tall, a bit lanky, but dressed conservatively as a young man his age should be. Automatically, something seemed wrong about this picture because most of the guys his daughter preferred happened to have the same build and style as Ricky.

Regardless of how seemingly harmless Ben looked, he still received Rueben's lecture, which earned a few snickers from Adrian near his side at how red he grew. Then she berated her father on giving him a hard time and headed to her room with Ben in tow. Adrian's mother, Cindy, laughed and told Rueben to relax despite the fact that his initial reaction as a parent was to suspect that something was amiss.

Rueben stood causally by the doorway, somewhat appreciating the fact that Ben showed a semblance of fear around him. Ever since he reentered Adrian's life, he was undermined more than once and was only now gaining his daughter's respect. He looked Ben up and down, and then honed onto an interesting looking bruise on his neck, "Where'd you that from?" He asked, nodding to it.

Ben touched the questioned area and a blush seemed to creep up to his cheeks. Adrian uncovered his hand and she chuckled languidly, "That may be my fault, Dad."

Ben blushed even brighter, hearing Adrian speaking about this so freely with her father. Rueben rubbed his temple, "Why'd I even ask?" He sighed and straightened, "Dinner's going to be done soon; you staying Ben?"

After a glance at Adrian, Ben nodded and Rueben left the doorway.

Ben released the breath he was holding and Adrian laughed outright at her boyfriend. "Sure you know what you're getting into?" She asked as she playfully jabbed her finger into his side, prompting a grin from him.

"No," Ben answered honestly. "But I definitely don't mind trying."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go ahead and do this?" He said from behind the steering wheel.

She sighed and looked over at him from the passenger side, "I'm as sure as I'm ever going to be."

After deciding what their next move would be, Amy set to securing John in his booster seat as Ricky went on into the kitchen to make breakfast. Amy quickly fed John, making sure to be careful of spilling anything on his clothes and smiled when the heavenly aroma of eggs and discount bacon from the butcher shop wafted into the bedroom and throughout the small apartment. They ate quickly and then made their way downstairs with John in hand.

Now they sat outside of the Juergens residence in Ricky's silver Volvo with their stomachs full and John half asleep in the backseat. Amy traced invisible patterns on the window with her finger, delaying her time for when she would actually go back to her house, or decide to.

Ricky's eyes flitted down and he grasped her hand. "It's now or never, Amy. What's it going to be?"

Amy's gaze still lay on her house door in the distance, "I wonder what he did after last night…"

"Who?" Ricky asked, puzzled.

"Ben," Amy whispered, loud enough for Ricky to hear.

Ricky still kept his hand on hers as he muttered, "Why?"

After a moment or two when he thought she would ignore the question, Amy shrugged. "I don't know, just wondering," She gave him a weak smile and he gave her hand a reaffirming squeeze. "Wish me luck."

She got out of the car and made her way across the small sidewalk leading up to her front door. With a sigh, she inserted the key she still had and entered the house.

Everything was silent when she stepped in. For some reason, she had been expecting there to have been a brigade consisting of her mother, father, and sister, interrogating her about where she had been and why. Before she could sigh in relief, Ashley walked in through the back door and into the immediate hallway.

The fourteen year old halted and called behind her, "She's here!"

George and Anne followed in tow, with Anne cradling her rotund belly and George's nostrils flaring. Anne rushed and hugged Amy tightly as Amy kept her arms by her side and George grunted, getting straight to the point, "Where were you, Amy? We've been up half the night and you just disappeared!"

Anne released her and Amy looked from her mother's soft honey brown eyes to her father's stern irises, "I'm moving out."

Anne's jaw slacked and she echoed her daughter, "Moving out?"

George flared, "Nuh-uh, _no_ way, _not_ gonna happen." He loomed over her petite figure, "That's out of the question, Ames! And what makes you think we'd let you? You can't just _leave_ the house in the middle of the night and then come back and say you're moving out like you're an adult. Adults don't do that anyways!" He argued.

Amy leaned her chin up to him defiantly, "I can't stay here anymore; at least not in this house. I _need_ to get away from here. I'll probably go crazy if I don't!" She defended and went in the other direction up the stairs.

She was halfway up when she heard her mother yell: "Amy, think about this before you do it!"

George looked at Anne with accusing eyes and hissed, "Is that all you're going to say? Your teenage daughter has just told you she's moving out and that's all you can say?"

Anne sighed and covered her face with her hands; "I really can't deal with this right now…"

Amy rushed into her bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag, as well as the one holding her French horn. She quickly stuffed some clothes, hers and John's, as well as the diapers underneath the bed, some toys left precariously around the room and a few personal trinkets. When she looked at the doorway, Ashley was leaning against it, glaring at her wholeheartedly. "How could you?"

Amy zipped the bag closed and slung it over her shoulder, "What do you mean?"

Ashley gave her an incredulous look and blocked the doorway, "How could you just leave us, _all_ of us? Are you just _that_ selfish or deranged?"

Amy didn't answer and stood in front of her little sister, "Ashley, move out of the way."

"No, I'm not going to move out of the way," Ashley said scathingly. "Are you crazy? How _could_ you just leave? How could you _ever_ leave? This is your home, Amy, for better or worse. You can't just run off every time things get hard!" Ashley yelled, her bravado getting the best of her.

Amy narrowed her eyes, "Just watch me."

She sidestepped her sister and approached the staircase. Ashley gritted her teeth, "Fine! Go kidnap my nephew and mom and dad's grandson! Go, Amy. We don't _need_ you. As a matter of fact, we _never_ needed you because you caused a lot of stress on your own, so just go!"

Amy paused and Ashley thought her ruse had worked, at least enough to anger Amy and keep her around longer. Amy moved down the first few steps after a moment and Ashley shoved her.

Amy rounded on Ashley, glaring as she moved back up, "Don't you _ever_ push me."

"Why?" Ashley questioned in resentment, "Is it because you felt _pushed_ into having sex with Ricky? Huh? Because you just don't know how to say _'No'_? Face it, Amy, you didn't know how to say it then and you don't know how to say it now!"

Ashley's head recoiled as the sting of Amy's slap hit her full force. She could hear the blood rushing through her ears and Amy turned around and continued to the bottom of the steps. Ashley screamed from the top, "I'll _never_ forgive you for this. You were supposed to be the _good_ daughter!"

Amy stopped at the bottom, unshed tears making her olive eyes glassy and she blinked them away furiously.

"I was supposed to be a lot of things, Ash…"

With that, she left the house into the distressingly bright morning light.

_

* * *

_

"Wait, what brought this on?"

Grace almost instinctually grew closer after a look of hurt crossed Jack's features, but she forced herself to stay where she was. She swept a few strands of hair away from her face and titled it, "A lot of things. I think I just want some space right now, which is the main thing."

Jack nodded; his brows furrowed indicating that something was troubling him. "Right. So, was this before or _after_ you started flirting with Jason Treacy?"

Grace's jaw dropped and she appeared as if he had just bad talked her father, "I've _never_ flirted with Jason. We were at Med Camp together, that's all we really talk about."

"Yeah, right." Jack said tersely, "You know, I really should've seen this coming. I mean, it's okay if _you_ get to talk to Jason, but heaven forbid _I_ even bring up Madison."

Grace looked scandalized, "How could you even say that?" She blurted out, "I tried to be friends with her!"

"Yeah because you don't _trust_ me, Grace!" Jack said with accusing eyes, "It's not fair when I'm there for you and you pull stunts like this."

"I _want_ you to be there for me," Grace said warily. "I just…I don't know, maybe I just need some space right now. If we are going to get married and be together for the rest of our lives –_like I want us to be_- then I don't see why this time apart should hinder that. We're just in high school; maybe we _should_ have some time apart." She sighed and looked up at him pleadingly, "I don't want to break up, especially now. What if we don't get into the same college? We'll really be away from each other then."

"So, what you're trying to say is that," Jack began with a harsh skepticism as he crossed his arms. "You don't want to break up, but you don't want to be together either because you're afraid that if we do stay together, we won't make it." He said with narrowed eyes, "You can't have it both ways, Grace."

Grace looked defeated and struggled for her voice not to break, "I know." She said quietly.

"So what do you want? To break up?" Jack asked, looking at her intently.

Grace looked away, anywhere, but at his intense stare. "I don't _know_, Jack. I really don't. It's like…I already see my life the way I want it to be, with you in it, but I just need some time on my own, to make sure it's what I want because what if we both get our careers and we get married and then decide that it wasn't what we wanted? Then what?" Her crystal blue eyes were brimming with tears and she kept her gaze down, "I couldn't do that to you or me."

Jack uncrossed his arms and truly looked at Grace. Over the past two years, they went through so much and they still could find a way to be together. "We were already away from each other for the summer, Grace. Just because you're scared, doesn't mean that we should walk away from this, from us." He sighed, bringing himself a step closer to her, "What if…we meet someone else while we're taking a break?"

Grace looked up at him then, giving him a small smile despite how weak she felt at that moment, "Then you should go for it, see where things go. Just know that I'll still be waiting to be Mrs. Jack Pappas." She sniffled, trying hard for her voice not to break, "If we're really meant to be together, then it won't matter."

"But _why_?" Jack had to know, "Isn't this…_gambling_ our future together?"

Grace shook her head, "No, it's called 'faith'. I just found out what that word really means." She whispered contemplatively, "Maybe if I can trust myself first, I'll be able to trust you. I just want to know that by the time we decide that we really _do_ want to be together that we will be. That's all I can hope for." She said with a smile, the same one she gave him after a rough practice.

Jack held her close and breathed into her hair, "I'll always be there for you." He looked down at her unsure gaze, "Even if we decide we don't want to be together anymore, that won't change."

Grace nodded against him and they parted. Jack brushed away her bangs from her face tenderly and Grace had to remind herself that she promised not to cry. Looking into her crystalline blue eyes, Jack murmured, "I love you, Grace."

She smiled and her voice cracked. "I love you too."

He left and she crossed her arms, still trying to hold herself together. Even though she had been the one to technically end it, it still hurt all the same, even possibly worse.

She entered the house and Tom appeared from the kitchen. "So…how did it go?"

Grace nodded, "Fine. We're going to be fine, I mean. Even if it doesn't feel that way right now, we'll be just fine."

Tom looked skeptical and crossed his arms, "Are you sure? People aren't _'just fine'_ when they break up."

Grace sighed, "I suppose we they aren't, but Jack and I are different. We're just taking a break and maybe, one day, we'll get back together again."

"Yeah," Her adoptive little brother drawled. "_If_ you get back together again."

Grace narrowed her eyes questionably, "What do you mean, 'if'? I'm sure that once we've had some time apart, we'll realize that we really are meant for each other." She finished with confidence.

"Or you'll realize that you want someone else," Tom said afterward.

Grace crossed her arms, "Really? Like who?"

Tom shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? You could like Ben, or that other guy Jason."

"I do not like Jason!" Grace snapped and did all, but screech, "Why do people automatically think that just because we went to Med Camp?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "_Because_." He began with an exasperated tone, "You guys are always flirting and smiling and joking."

"Yeah because we're _friends_," Grace defended as she headed towards the staircase. "And I do not flirt with him, or any other guy for that matter."

Tom huffed with a drawl, "_Sure_ you don't. You just happen to be _friends_ with all of them."

Grace scoffed and headed up to her room, unwilling to argue with Tom any longer.

* * *

"_So, I heard you were talking to Adrian yesterday," Amy said cautiously and calmly, making Ben all the more nervous. Though the statement was nonchalant, it still held a question within it._

"_Yeah, I was," He amended and cleared his throat. "I was just asking her not to antagonize you anymore."_

_After a moment, Amy held up her hands to prompt him, "And?"_

"_And she said that she wouldn't do it anymore, more or less," Ben said with a less than convincing glance at him short-tempered girlfriend. He almost began to wonder when she became like that only to be reminded at the arrival of Ricky that it was because she was so fatigued with John ever since she came back to school._

"_Hey," Ricky inclined his head in acknowledgement. "How was John this morning?"_

"_How do you think?" Amy sarcastically asked. "The usual crying, fussing, and wanting his bottle."_

_Ben gave a small smile, content in knowing that he wasn't the only one she snapped at._

_Ricky rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I figured." He sighed, "Maybe I should drop by in the mornings and-"_

"_No," Amy interjected firmly. "I can handle him by myself."_

_Ricky crossed his arms and cocked his head. "Yeah, I'm sure you can," He said less than convinced. "But you don't have to. You're not a single mother Amy."_

_Amy scoffed with narrowed eyes, but didn't say anything else. Ben spoke up, "Maybe I can come in the mornings and help out."_

"_That's not happening either," Ricky stated. "You've barely even held him."_

"_Don't tell my boyfriend what to do," Amy interceded. "In case you forgot, he's my son too and if Ben wants to help out he can."_

_At that moment, Adrian walked down the hall, heading to her History class. "Well, well, if it isn't America's sweethearts," She said with a smirk despite how uneasy Ben and Amy grew to her arrival. "Trouble in Pleasantville?"_

_Ricky's lips titled upward, "Something like that."_

"_Well, we wouldn't want any drama surrounding Amy," Adrian said almost innocently. "Right, Ben?"_

_Amy turned to her boyfriend questionably and Ben's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish before he nodded dumbly in agreement. She shook her head in bemusement at him and left their side, heading onto her next class._

_Amy still continued to look at Ben, wanting an explanation. "I thought you said she wouldn't bother us anymore."_

_Ben blanched and he nervously chuckled, "Actually, I said she wouldn't antagonize you anymore, as much."_

_Amy's arms flew up by her sides, "What does that mean?"_

_Ricky cocked his head, displaying the same amused expression as his ex-lover, "It means that your boyfriend couldn't get Adrian to do anything because she's smart enough to figure out a loophole to whatever he made her agree to, isn't that right, Ben?"_

_Ben looked around, in search of a clock and then looked to his wrist, "Well, would you look at the time? I'm going to be late for second period." He leaned over and gave Amy a swift kiss on the cheek before heading down the large expanse of hallway in the other direction._

_Ricky called with an all-knowing smirk, "Yeah, I'm sure you are!"_

_At that same moment, Amy shook her head with a sigh and slapped her forehead with her palm at her boyfriend's weak attempt at peace with Adrian and his escape._

_So much for making her life easier._

* * *

So, with school next week and an "End of Summer" party this week, this is as good as this update's gonna get. Really. I may end up doing "Rumor Has It", but I'll keep you posted on that.

Many thanks to **hollowmeadow**, **hiddensunshine** (Yes, I'm a very slow updater, but I admit to this on my profile, promise!), and **Dance Alice Dance** for the encouraging reviews as always. They really keep me going. Thanks to those who've read, alerted, and faved as well.

**Next Chapter**: I Know You Want Me

DAC


	8. Chapter 8: I Know You Want Me

_**T**he **O**ther **W**oman_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: I Know You Want Me**

* * *

Sunday passed fairly quickly and soon, it was Monday morning; another educational and enlightening day at Ulysses S. Grant High. It was eight o'clock and since the late bell didn't ring until a half hour later, there were only a handful of students meandering down the hallway with their cliques.

"Word on the street is," Joe began with an all-knowing grin, talking to a couple of his friends. "Amy Juergens and Ben Boykewich are kaput. Finito. _Done_."

A locker slammed and Lauren shook her head, tapping him on the back, "You must be hanging out on the wrong street because _I'm_ her best friend. I would've been the first one to hear about anything like that."

His eyebrow rose upwards intriguingly and he inclined his head, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," She replied smugly. "That _is_ so."

He clapped his hands, readying himself for a wager, "Twenty bucks and a date to the dance says Ben dumps Mama Mia."

She scoffed, "_Right_. As if _I_ would go out with _you_." She rolled her dark eyes, "In any case, if someone is breaking up with someone else, it's Amy. Ben's not brave enough to do that."

"So, what're you saying?" Joe drawled.

Lauren crossed her arms daringly. "I'm saying that twenty bucks and your video camera says that Amy and Ben are still going out."

Joe grinned and nudged a friend of his, "You see her, guys? That's my date to the homecoming dance."

"Yeah," Lauren bobbed her head unconvincingly. "We'll see about that."

The hallways began to fill as the time neared first bell and Madison walked over to see her friend, looking slightly disgruntled and Joe, appearing all too lecherous. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Lauren and I are dating," Joe answered automatically. Madison's jaw slacked and Lauren punched him in the side.

"Lauren! When were you going to tell me about it?" Madison asked, slightly put off, "I thought we were friends…"

"We are," Lauren growled out, giving Joe a pointed glare to which his friends snickered at. "We made a bet because he has this ridiculous idea that Ben and Amy are breaking up."

"Broken up," He reiterated. "Seriously, I went to the butcher shop with my mom this weekend for some steaks and Amy was going to the upstairs level with her kid."

"Really?" Lauren asked tersely. "Get real. _That's_ your evidence? She was probably dropping John off at Ricky's apartment."

"We were there for half an hour, and she didn't come back downstairs." Joe said with a toss of his head to get the bangs out of his face, "I don't know about you, but how long does it really take to drop a kid off?"

Lauren and Madison exchanged skeptical, worried glances, but Lauren turned back firmly. "She probably was talking to Ricky, that's it," She nodded nonplussed. "There's no real reason for her to be in his apartment, other than to drop John off."

"Unless they were hooking up," Joe retorted dryly.

With a roll of her eyes, Lauren's eyes went back to the double doorway, and everyone placed their attention to it, anticipating seeing, or _not_ seeing, Amy and Ben walk through it together.

Then Alice and Henry entered, holding hands, and the small group of bystanders groaned. Henry's eyebrow rose accordingly and Alice had a bemused smirk upon her lips. She turned to her boyfriend, "Something tells me we're not welcome here."

"No, it's not that," Madison divulged with a shake of her head. "We're all waiting to see if Ben and Amy walk in together."

"And why would they do that?" Henry asked with a wry chuckle.

"Because they're boyfriend and girlfriend, just like you two." Lauren reasoned and Alice and Henry glanced at one another. When they didn't answer, Lauren faltered, "They _are_ boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"Well, it's not exactly our place to say that," Alice answered reasonably. "Ben and _It's_ relationship really isn't anyone's concern." Henry snickered and Alice, unable to keep up her stoic façade, grinned at him.

Madison's thin eyebrows furrowed, "Who's '_It'_?"

Henry outright laughed and Alice replied, "That's our name for Amy."

"Well, that's not exactly nice either," Madison retorted with a pout. "What did she ever do to you?"

"It's not that she ever did anything to me _directly_," Alice surmised honestly. "But if you _really_ want to know, I'll have a list for you tomorrow." With that, she and Henry continued down the hallway, Henry sporting a grin on his telltale face.

Lauren sighed, getting out her wallet. As Joe rubbed his hands together in anticipation after another won bet, Madison stopped Lauren. "What are you doing? You should have more faith in Amy."

Lauren gave her a blank stare, "Isn't it obvious? Amy and Ben aren't together anymore, you saw Alice and Henry."

"Yeah, but…" Madison trailed off uncertainly, brushing a stray red strand of hair behind her ear. "I still can't believe it. Those two were perfect as a couple, so in love with each other, even when she was pregnant!" She sighed wistfully, averting her gaze to the tiled floor, "If they can't make it, what hope do the rest of us have?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being unreasonable. _We're in high school_. There's plenty of time for us. What about college, and ten, twenty years after that? Are we still going to be with the same people?" Madison looked at her and she shook her head, "No, most likely we're not."

Madison nodded, "Yeah, I know you're right, but a girl can hope, right?" She asked with an optimistic shrug.

* * *

_Adrian opened her front door with a flourish and then regretted it. _

"_Hey, what's up?" _

_Ricky languidly stood by the doorway with his back against the side and a lazy smirk on his lips. Adrian narrowed her stare and crossed her arms under her breast. "The sky," She snappily replied._

_He let out a velvet smooth chuckle and grinned. "Is that so? See, I was hoping you'd say your bedroom."_

_A humorless smirk formed on her face, "Of course you were. Unfortunately, that's down the hall, to the right, and no longer accessible to you."_

_Ricky rolled his head towards hers endearingly, turning up the charm. "That's too bad, considering all of the good times we had in there…and the couch. The kitchen counter. Your patio."_

_Her dark amber eyes narrowed a fraction more. "Yeah, all those good times and they weren't enough. Still, you come back here."_

_He shrugged carelessly, "What can I say? People don't run away from a good thing." Ricky leaned in closer –close enough to smell his signature cologne, close enough to see that heartbreaking glint in his eye- and smiled. "So, are you gonna let me in or keep me standing out here like a post all night?"_

_Adrian shifted away minutely and stated, "You never needed an invitation before."_

_Taking that as his cue, he moved in from her side and entered the living room. He made himself at home by sitting down on the couch causally and Adrian gave him a pointed stare, resting her hand on her hip. _

"_What do you want Ricky?"_

_He says vaguely, "I think you know what I want, Adrian."_

_She rolls her eyes with a huff, craning her head to the side and wonders how she gets herself into these situations, especially when she knows who she's dealing with._

_Ricky was _Ricky_, no matter how sweet, how charming, and how earnest. Meaning that he only wanted one thing, too bad Amy didn't get with the program sooner._

"_I want you to say it," She specifies and he raises a questioning eyebrow._

"_Say what?"_

"_Tell me how much you want to have sex with me," Her eyes glint maliciously. "And then, depending on your answer, we either go into my bedroom or I kick your ass out. And when I say 'kick your ass out' I don't just mean 'today'. I mean _forever_."_

_Whether it was the fierce tone she took when talking to him, or the way she enunciated the word 'forever', he could only stare at her a moment, letting the ultimatum marinate in the air._

_It took his breath away._

_A grin blossomed upon his face and he shook his head. "I can't believe I almost forgot how sexy you were when you're mad."_

"_I'm waiting," She responded, tapping her finger impatiently on her hip._

_Before she knew it, she was in Ricky's arms, tasting Ricky's lips, looking into Ricky's eyes. They were a steely chestnut, and they were staring into hers. Her resolve was breaking slowly, and she was melting in his embrace. "You see this look you're giving me right now?" She whispered against his lips, her hot breath mingling with his own. "I don't want to see you looking at Amy Juergens like this. _Ever_. Do you understand me?"_

_Her question died on her lips when his collided with hers, breaking the lines between want and need. She gnawed his lower lip in-between her teeth like dough in her hands and he hoisted her up, wrapping her lithe legs around his midsection. _

"_Say it," Adrian growled between kisses._

"_I want you," He said, breathless against her lips._

"_Say it again," She demanded._

"_I want you, Adrian Lee."_

_Adrian curled her arms around Ricky's neck and ran her manicured hands through his thick dark hair. She bit the soft tissue of his ear lobe and licked trails down to his throat, covering them with brushes of her full lips, "Keep saying it."_

_He said it like a mantra, whispering it like a lullaby until he led them in through her bedroom door._

* * *

Ashley succinctly opened her locker to get her Algebra II Honors book from her locker for first period, and then closed it with an unnecessary slam. Her best friend stood next to her, shaking his head amusedly, "So, you're telling me I missed another opportunity to see the famous Juergens fireworks?"

She chanced a glance at him mutely, "Let's just say it was the entire Disneyland display this weekend. Amy moved out."

As she began to walk back downstairs, Griffin stood still on the spot, eyebrows raised alarmingly. Catching up to her, he put his hand on her shoulder to halt her. "Wait, what do you mean 'moved out'? Moved _where_?"

"See, that's the thing," Ashley began. "Amy thinks everyone's dumber than she is, when in reality we all know she moved in with Ricky." She continued down the stairs and Griffin fell into step beside her.

"Wow," Griffin said initially, stunned by the news. "You know, I should've seen this coming." He said with a shake of his head and his broad shoulders crossed.

Ashley raised a curious eyebrow, "How so?" She asked skeptically.

"Well, think about it, there are baby mamas moving in with their baby daddies everyday," He surmised with a nod. "I mean, knowing how your sister is, I'm surprised she didn't do this sooner."

The fourteen year old gave him a questioning look of shock. "Okay, now you're going to have to tell me how you came up with that. Amy doesn't love Ricky, and sometimes I even wonder if she _likes_ him."

"She doesn't have to," Griffin added. "She just wanted out of your house."

"You think I don't know that?" Ashley questioned. "She kidnaps my nephew and just leaves without saying anything."

Griffin gave her a look, "It's not _kidnapping_ when it's the mom. It's called 'parenting'."

"Then maybe she should act like someone who's maturing, instead of a brat pretending to be a grownup." Ashley snapped, leaving an awkward silence afterward. Quietly, she added, "She slapped me, too."

Griffin turned to her vacant face and she nodded without looking at him. The air was still in the hallway and he said aloud, "Why is it that the more I hear about your sister, the more I begin to dislike her?"

Ashley sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if _I_ even like her."

Griffin shook his head, brushing his hand through his blond tresses, "You don't _have_ to like her, Ash. She's your sister, and that's enough."

"No," Ashley disagreed, crossing her arms. "Sometimes, it isn't."

* * *

_"…Do you think you could be anymore disturbed?"_

_Ashley smirked from her corner on the couch and sipped her beverage. "Possibly," She turned to face her older sister and gave her a small smile. "If you want, I can try harder next time, just for you."_

_Amy, who was too tired to even care at the moment, just headed for the kitchen. "Whatever," She muttered under her breath._

_Ashley turned back to watch the very educational program on the living room television. It was on the Discovery Health channel, and it was the miracle of life. A baby cried as an unnamed doctor slapped its underside and was cleaned off before being handed to the exhausted mother._

_Amy finished warming up John's bottle, and paused to see the exchange between mother and child on the television with something akin to curiosity. "You know, it's funny. They used to show those in Health class back in junior high, but I never really paid attention." When Ashley didn't respond, she continued, "Why is it that you're fine watching other women give birth, but you freaked out when it was me?"_

"_Because it was _you_, Amy. That's the point," Ashley finally said, fixated on the program. "And I watch it to dissuade myself at the prospect of having sex."_

"_Nice," Amy muttered with a shake of her head. _

_Just as she was ready to head up the stairs, the doorbell rang and she opened it, clad in her blue robe. She smiled tiredly at the sight of her boyfriend holding a bag by his side and a bouquet of flowers outright._

"_Good morning," Ben greeted with a smile and Amy felt one tugging at her lips. He leaned forward and she smiled against his, sharing his warmth with a chaste kiss._

"_Morning," She replied back and invited him in, accepting the flowers. "I'll go find something to put these in."_

_Amy left for the dining area and Ben entered the living room, noticing Ashley watching something on television. "Good morning Ashley, what're you watching?"_

_Before the teenage girl could respond, he saw a baby's head crown from an unknown woman's birth canal, the woman screaming in anguish off camera. With bated breath and black spots filling his vision, he fainted on the floor with a thud._

_Undisturbed, she continued to watch the screen, ignoring the fact that her sister's boyfriend had collapsed on the floor behind her. Since her sister was out of the room and Ben had fainted, she found no need to explain what she was watching, and for what reason._

"_Okay, so I found the perfect vase and- Ben!" Amy cried when she reentered the living room to see her boyfriend lying unceremoniously on the hardwood floor. As she touched his cheek to rouse him awake, she heard John cry from her bedroom for his morning bottle. She sighed in frustration when her mother called her name to check up on John. She grabbed the lukewarm bottle from the end table and hurried up the stairs, stopping after a few steps, "Ashley, make sure Ben's okay."_

_Sipping her orange juice, Ashley didn't take her eyes off of the screen as she changed the channel. "Will do." She agreed and Amy headed up the staircase as John's cries intensified._

_Ashley then stood and towered over Ben's still frame on the floor with a frown. She nudged him with her foot, shrugged, and then untied the bag on the end table, curious as to what was inside of it. A Styrofoam to-go box came into view, but she could practically smell the sweet bacon, pancakes, and eggs within it _

_Looking at the stairs to see if her sister was coming down, she peeked and took a triangular piece of toast from the container, idly nibbling on it. "The coast is clear," She said to the lightweight that was her sister's boyfriend sprawled out on the floor. "No more birthing women on T.V."_

_Ben opened his eyes blearily and sat up slowly, rubbing his sore temple. "How long was I down for?"_

_Ashley took another bite of toast, "About a minute and a half."_

_Amy emerged from the staircase and stood next to Ashley. "Are you okay?" Worry shone through her green eyes when she asked as she took his hand to help him up off the floor._

_He dryly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, which did nothing to alleviate how embarrassed he felt. "Yeah, I'm fine…I guess I'm still not used to the whole birth thing."_

"_Better get used to it," Ashley quipped in with a smirk before Amy could speak. "Someone else will be calling you 'Pops' pretty soon."_

_Amy nervously laughed when Ben looked at her, "Not _too_ soon." Amy sent a quick glare Ashley's way before leading Ben upstairs with the food._

_Ashley looked on with a small, amused smile, ate her toast, and headed back to the living room._

* * *

It was two minutes to first bell, and Amy, or Ben, had yet to appear.

"Well, Amy's in Band, and band kids usually try to get here a little earlier…"Madison murmured aloud to no one in particular. "Maybe she went to the band room."

Lauren shook her head; "She should've stopped by her locker by now, at least."

Everyone's gaze suddenly fell onto Amy's locker, which was only a few rows down on the opposite wall. Madison laughed anxiously; prompting everyone to look at her, "We're all being silly, staking out here to see if Ben and Amy are together. I mean, maybe Alice was right, it's not really our business, you know."

"Actually, it _is_ my business," Joe retorted. "I got money depending on it."

"I just want to see how much of a friend Amy considers me," Lauren crossed her arms. "This isn't the type of thing you leave your best friends in the dark about."

"Well, maybe she couldn't tell us, or maybe she didn't get a chance to," Madison said, wanting to defend her friend.

"Or maybe she didn't tell you guys because you're a bunch of gossips," Joe surmised with a shrug.

Lauren smacked him in the arm and stared at the doorway hard enough to penetrate it with her stare.

First bell rang and the hallways were suddenly polluted with students going in all directions. People were coming in and out of the main double doors and the small group kept their eyes on it until Amy materialized in front of it, with Ricky by her side. Madison's jaw slacked and she nudged Lauren in the side faintly as they both watched in silent shock.

Lauren felt Joe's laughing breath in her ear and shuddered, "Pay up. I'll pick you up at eight."

* * *

_"You're not serious," Adrian said after she swallowed her vitamin water, an incredulous look on her face. "Your girlfriend just gave birth and you still faint at the sight of that sort of thing?"_

_Ben nodded mutely, and turned to her pleasantly surprised when she laughed. It wasn't very often that she did that, and it was just a nice sound to hear. A sight to behold._

_This was another lunch time session between the two and Ben couldn't be any happier that she was willing –at least tolerant- of his presence near hers. It wasn't as if they were on the best of terms when they had first met, or on any terms to begin with, but maybe he was starting to grow on her, even if it was very little contact they had._

_First, it had been at the lunch table, then the hallway. Now it was the lunch line, which didn't seem too odd and definitely _not_ intimate, but it was a start._

"_So, I hear you're back together with Ricky," Ben said to break the ice. Adrian smirked and hummed her agreement. "Maybe you could sit with us all, at lunch today."_

_She rolled her dark eyes, "You just don't give up, do you?"_

"_Yeah, but at least I'm not as stubborn as you," He grinned, and then regretted the words as soon as they flew out of his mouth. He had meant it as a joke, but what if she misinterpreted it into him berating her for one of her traits? In a way, even he had to admit that her pride was one of her endearing characteristics, as well as one of her worst._

_Her smirk transformed into a grin and he let out a sigh of relief. She shrugged as she held her lunch tray, "I guess old habits die hard. Most guys don't complain about it."_

"Guess I'm not like most guys then," Ben surmised as he picked out an apple and put it on his lunch tray.

_Adrian nodded with a scoff, "That's for sure. Not many guys would be brave enough to stay with a girl if she were pregnant, let alone with another guy's baby."_

_Instantaneously, something in the air shifted and even Adrian knew that she was dancing over a very thin line. She glanced at Ben whose grin had waned to a small smile and she almost regretted even mentioning it. He nodded and she cursed at herself inwardly._

"_Yeah, I guess so, but Amy's a special girl so…" He trailed off with a shrug. "I'd love her regardless."_

_She almost envied the way he freely said that aloud._

Almost_._

"_I guess I could say the same about you though," He said as they walked away from the register, lunches paid for. "Not every girl would stay with Ricky, I don't think."_

"They'd love to try, though," Adrian added and she spotted Ricky sitting at her table alone as soon as they got outside. He made eye contact with her and gave her a two finger wave. With a quick look at Ben she said, "See you later," and went to sit with her boyfriend.

_As she sat down, she noticed Ricky looking behind her as Ben went to sit next to Amy. His eyebrows furrowed, "You friendly with Ben now?" He jutted his chin out to the said boy's direction._

_Adrian smirked, "Why, jealous?"_

"_Curious," Ricky answered, still looking at his co-worker. _

_She grinned, "Relax, we were talking about you and Amy the entire time."_

_Ricky finally turned his attention to her, sensing nothing of consequence. "Me and Amy?" He scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "That conversation must've been riveting."_

"_Only the best," Adrian said with a smile, and she bit into her burger._

* * *

Grace walked into the main hallway shortly after first bell and went to her locker, which happened to be near an immediate group of peers.

She recognized Madison and Amy quickly, but the Black teenage girl she knew as Jason's little sister took her a few seconds longer to remember. Lauren, she thought it was.

Well, Lauren appeared very mad, and Madison seemed distressed, trying to edge her way between Lauren and Amy.

"Guys, let's slow down and talk about this for a minute," Madison turned to Lauren pleadingly.

"Yeah, Amy." Lauren began, ignoring the look Madison was giving her, "Why don't we talk about how you don't talk to us anymore?"

Before Amy could answer, Ricky interjected. "How about you lay off because it's too early in the morning for this."

"So, it's true." Madison murmured, looking between Amy and Ricky, "You really _are_ together. That's…great," She congratulated, despite the fact that the union seemed…wrong, somehow. Her thin eyebrows furrowed, "But what about Ben?" She blurted out, her curiosity overtaking the best of her.

An uneasy silence settled over the young parents and Ricky wrapped his arm around Amy's waist in an assuring manner, despite the fact that she winced at the mention of her…Well, she supposed he wasn't anything to her anymore, was he? Just an ex…

"We're not-"

Amy began to speak, but then the large amount of students in the hall began to shift to either side, parting as if they were the Red Sea being walked through. The statement she was about to say was postponed because she, as well as everyone else, stared at the opposite end of the hallway completely enraptured to the other set of double doors.

Ben Boykewich and Adrian Lee walked in, together. Between the two of them, her arm was wrapped indolently around his waist and his arm ensnared her shoulders tenderly. She twirled her baton loosely in her free hand, hips swaying in her low-rise jeans and hair bouncing with every step she took. He had his backpack slung over his black button down shirt and despite Ben's tall stature; Adrian fit comfortably by his side with a soft prideful smile was set on her face. Ben looked down to Adrian with a similar smile on his face as well, and she looked up into his deep almond eyes with mirth.

Grace looked at all of this with an all-knowing smile, truly happy for her friend. Just like so many other people, Adrian deserved her happiness, too. She closed her locker and past the group on her way to first period.

As the couple turned into another hallway, Amy felt as if the oxygen had been stifled and sucked out of the entire hall. She released a breath she didn't know she was even holding and felt Ricky's arm around her waist stiffen, indicating that he shared the same sentiment.

_Who did_ [they]_ think they were?_

Her throat seemed to close up, but with much effort, Amy finished her previous statement without ease.

"-Together anymore."

* * *

"And how do you know?"

Anne sighed, attempting to keep her composure in front of her ex and her current boyfriend. Since her boyfriend owed the architecture company and since her ex owned his own furniture store, they both decided to take the day off to accompany Anne to her doctor's appointment, despite the fact that she was willing and capable to do it on her own. Now she regretted not pushing on the idea. "Well, the doctor said that it was a distinct possibility that I'm carrying twins," She murmured, looking between both men.

David sat in front of her, cradling her hand reassuringly, and George leaned against the opposite wall, arms crossed and looking slightly disgruntled. George's thick eyebrows furrowed, "How distinct?"

Anne nodded in a slightly dazed fashion, "More like a definite possibility. He said that I should take it easy and probably go on bed rest in the next couple of weeks."

"Then you'll just have to do that, won't you?" David gave a crooked smile and rubbed Anne's belly, eliciting a small smile from her.

George fought against his gag reflex, "So, what is it? A couple of boys, girls, or a mix of both?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, so I told him not to tell me," Anne replied, looking at David, who was now marveling at her large rotund stomach.

"Twins," David said, testing the word on his tongue. "Who would've thought?"

"_Feh_," George scoffed, looking away from the overtly mushy sight. "Twins, not that big of a deal," He muttered.

"On the contrary, it's a _very_ big deal George," David said, turning around to face the man. "Even to those who can reproduce, it's a big deal, so imagine going from not being able to have children, to having twins all on the first try? It's an amazing thing."

Anne smiled at her boyfriend's words, unlike George who grew surly at the thought. It was hard for him to imagine what exactly Anne saw in him, and even harder to imagine that they even had sex. Now a wave of nausea hit him when he realized that she really could be carrying his kids, which was made even more sickening to think of loving another woman when she was with another man.

He had just an ounce more of respect for Ben after the doctor's appointment. At fifteen, he was already twice the man that he was because the truth of the matter was that he was the other man.

And he didn't want to be.

* * *

The late bell for first period had long since rung, and by the time that second period class change commenced, the entire school was buzzing with the latest news.

"So, I hear that Amy Juergens –you know, that pregnant girl from last year? Yeah, she's living with Ricky Underwood." A sophomore said as she typed in a text into her silver cell phone.

From across the hall, another drummer from the band reiterated, "Yeah, he said something about how he was going to make his move on her, something about getting tired of Adrian-"

"You mean getting tired of sex," A friend of his chortled. "I hear you can't even touch Amy with a ten foot pole."

"Oh, but The Slut never gets tired of sex," A cheerleader cattily stated as she flied her fingernails. "You know how those majorettes operate, they take routines, and they steal boyfriends. I hear she stole Ben from that band geek-"

"But everyone says that Amy cheated on him!" The lone girl in the trumpet section proclaimed as she got out her instrument for class. "Can you believe that? After everything he's done for her…of course, he's not that much of a victim either."

"When we got back to school this semester, he was always talking about this Italian chick he met over the summer," A boy in the locker room commented as he shut his locker.

On the upstairs level of the school, a freshman majorette opened hers, "You know, it's weird. I mean Adrian seems to only hang out with a certain type of guy, like Ricky."

A veteran on the varsity squad shook her head, "Adrian only has one type, and it's the type of guys who have-"

"-You heard the things they're saying?" Grace whispered urgently in her friend's ear.

Jason closed his locker and let out a resigned sigh, "I don't really concern myself with rumors like that, Grace."

"Yeah, but…" Grace trailed off as they proceeded to amble down the hallway to their next class, "It's just wrong. I almost want to tell them to mind their own business and stay out of other people's life." She turned to Jason with a sudden thought, "Was it this bad when my dad passed away?"

Jason looked down at her with an assuming look, "Well, like I said, I don't really get into things like that…"

"But?" Grace prompted him.

"But from what I've heard, there were talks of bets."

"Unbelievable," She murmured. "It's like they can't respect people's privacy…"

"Well, you have to remember, we're in high school and there's little to no privacy here. That and the fact that people here have no lives." He reasoned with a lighthearted smirk.

"Definitely," Grace agreed.

* * *

"So, I guess I win." Adrian said with an omniscient smirk as she looked into her boyfriend's deep almond eyes. She stood in front of him with her fingers loosely clasped around his collar and he leaned against the row of lockers with a smile.

Ben let out a false exasperated sigh and shook his head in amusement. "I still can't believe how big of a deal people made of this. You would think we did something crazy, like get _married_ or something."

She laughed and nodded fervently, "Or worse. By the end of the day, they're all going to think I'm pregnant." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer, "Everyone knows about you and your pregnant girl fetish." She whispered playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny," He whispered back dryly, despite the fact that he grinned and gradually grew closer to the point where their foreheads were touching. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She shrugged, "What can I say? Guess I'm a keeper."

He smiled and then felt that someone's eyes were on him. Looking out to the side, he saw Amy, standing in the rapidly clearing hallway. His saddened almond eyes met her accusing green ones and Adrian turned her head to follow his field of vision. She turned back to him only to see that his expression was a shade of anguish, culpable even.

"Hey, are you okay?" Adrian asked, hoping to have him focus her attention back to her. It was between helping Ben cope, or walking down the hallway to slap Amy, which she wouldn't have minded too much had Ben said the word, but it wouldn't have exactly made this situation better.

He nodded and turned back to Adrian's concerned amber eyes, slightly mad at himself for making her worry, "Yeah, I just…I have to talk to Amy."

She nodded in understanding and unwrapped her arms from around his neck, allowing him to leave her side. He cupped his finger under her chin and tilted her face to his, "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

She smiled and then, in a moment of impulsiveness, pulled his face down to hers and brushed her lips with his in a chaste kiss. When she let go, she slung her book bag off her shoulder and proceeded down the hall with a stated expression on her face, leaving Ben slightly breathless for a moment.

The hallway was nearly empty and with a deep breath he crossed it, facing a crossed armed Amy. Her lower lip was trembling and he averted his gaze from her glassy green eyes. Though her eyes were brimming with tears, she looked at him defiantly, daring him to break up with her.

Ben sighed and said the one expression he never thought he would say to her.

"We need to talk."

* * *

This chapter was dedicated to all those unused minor characters in the SLAT fandom. For some reason, fanfic authors only focus on 1,2, or only 4 people in one story. What about the 'rents, or the friends, and that meddling dog named Moose?

Not my favorite chapter, but it'll do. I kind of had to force out some sections, but it's not bad. May need revamping though…

Thanks for the readers, favers, and alerters. Since I didn't get around to PMing my awesome reviewers, the following section is for them.

**br00kel0veswildfire**: Thank you so much for your continuous reviews, and I hope to update sooner. ;)

**PositiveTouch**: You flatter me so, and I'm glad that you took the time to read even if you didn't like some of the featured pairings. I don't think they're going to be stationary the entire story. Amy and Ricky seem to have different goals…Ooooh, you get extra brownie points for guessing the movie, and guessing correctly. The Notebook is always used in fanfiction, so I thought I should contribute. :D

**Dance Alice Dance**: I love Ben/Ruben! Their names even rhyme! And Amy was annoying to me this season, and in first…maybe I just don't like her. Grace and Jason is definitely "in the stars" for happening in this story though…I love crack pairings. ;) See you next chapter!

**hiddensunshine**: Thank you, hope you keep enjoying it!

**hollowmeadow**: Yeah, I think Ashley should see John too, such a shame. And Ben/Ruben is just…there are no words…Thank you!

**KibaCanLickMe**: At first, I had to read that Jack and Grace scene again because I initially thought it was too mushy, but now I think you're right. ;) Us slow updating/reading people have to stick together.

**Lobaa**: Why, thank you. :D

**MrsVincentCrabbe**: I know! I was all, "Bitch slap her, Ashley!" when I was writing it, but alas, it turned the other way. :( I think Amy may actually move in with Ricky canon-wise though, since she seems not to like the house situation. And of course, Bendrian's _mi amor_. _Gracias chicka_! ;)

Next Chapter: Battlefield.

DAC


	9. Chapter 9: Battlefield, Part One

_**T**__he __**O**__ther __**W**__oman_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Nine: Battlefield (Part One)**_

* * *

"_Can I talk to you for a second?" _

_Ben's hand stilled on his locker door midway in the process of closing it. He looked around thinking Amy might've been around the next corner, or worse. Her friends._

_Ben was with Amy._

_Ricky was with Adrian._

_All was right with the world and seemingly in balance. One couple was conservative; the other was not. One couple had sex; the other did not. In a sense, they were where they needed to be._

_Still, Amy had been on edge at the fact that Ben would even _talk_ to Adrian and he had been wary at when he would do so and for how long. Adrian graciously took the hint and smirked at the sight of this, "Your girlfriend's in the Band room with my boyfriend." Ben's eyes widened at this admission and the Latina rolled her eyes, "You _know _what I mean. Anyways, you got a sec?"_

"_Um, sure Adrian, what's up?" Ben asked, holding his books by his side. He noticed her bite her lower lip, not that he was blatantly looking, and shuffled to his left slightly._

"_Does your girlfriend get off on calling me a slut?" Adrian asked with a cock of her head and Ben's jaw slacked. He licked his dry lips nervously, wondering how he should proceed._

"_I-I don't think I'm the right person you should be asking this to, Adrian. She doesn't call you a slut," He stated with a sigh._

"_But she thinks it," She admonished. _

"_No, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Ben nodded and Adrian's lips curved skeptically. _

"_Then why do you always have to sneak around when you talk to me?" She flipped her thick silky curls over her shoulder with a surly expression, "Like we're having some sordid affair or something?"_

_Ben swallowed past the lump in his throat and pulled at his collar, which seemed to be increasingly tighter the more he talked to Adrian. He nervously chuckled, trying to clear the air, "It's not like Ricky likes the fact that we talk to each other either. "_

_A humorless smirk blossomed on the sophomore's face. "Good point, but then again, Ricky only claims me when it's convenient."_

_

* * *

_

The social order had changed.

Stereotypes had been thrown unceremoniously out of the proverbial window, and there were no holds barred. It wasn't as if Ben had intended things to go the way they did, but they did so he supposed he just had to roll with it. Not that he was a _roller_; he actually just sort of slid and slipped through these awkward situations. A nervous chuckle, a readjustment of his collar. Anything that gave him a moment of distraction before facing the issue head on. Looking into Ricky's eyes this morning, he imagined that was how the opposing side of a war felt. Intense, incensed. He was surprised Ricky's fist didn't end up in his jaw before first period.

Of course, he had Adrian by his side who took the situation in stride, and she definitely took his mind off of anything else. Then again, she was fiery and feisty enough for the two of them, and he couldn't help but look down at her defiant smirk with a twinge of pride.

He squeezed her just a bit closer to him, unknowing of Amy and Ricky's stunned gazes from the other side of the hall.

As Ben and Adrian turned the corner, she immediately laughed and he rolled his eyes half-heartedly knowing the reason why. Before getting out of the car this morning, Adrian had bet that everyone would make a big deal out of them simply arriving together the way they did, which Ben thought was ridiculous at the time because people generally didn't pay him that much attention. Despite his height, he mostly blended into the crowd; completely opposite of his fiery Latina that stood at five foot two.

He would've preferred to be where he was a few seconds ago: Hand tangled in Adrian's hair while his other arm was wrapped around her waist. But instead he stood in front of considering green eyes, and defensively crossed arms.

"You slept with her, didn't you?"

Ben squared his shoulders, deciding on honesty to carry him through this. "Yes, but it's no more than what you've done with Ricky."

Amy recoiled, not expecting that response. "So it's true, you really did let that slut-"

"Don't call her that."

"Why not?" Amy flared, but Ben swears that he could see her blinking back tears. Instinctively, his hand twitches at his side, ready to swipe them away, but he holds himself back. That wasn't his responsibility anymore.

"That's what she is, Ben!" Amy bit her lower lip before continuing. "She's slept around with half the school and now she got you too."

Ben's jaw set sternly. "You don't know her, Amy. You don't know a thing about Adrian, and as far as 'sleeping around' goes, I think we could say the same thing about Ricky." He said with a narrow of his almond eyes. Amy shakes her head in defeat and bites her lower lip again, the silence stifling between them.

"I don't…I really liked you, Amy. I think I even loved you, but I don't think I was _in_ love with you, at least not the way I should've been." Ben divulged quietly to the teenage mother.

"So, this is it then?" Amy asked rhetorically. "It's really over between us."

Needlessly, Ben nodded, "I still want us to be friends, even if you need some time to think about it and even if you think you don't need me as a friend. Even after everything, it's not like I'm going to stop _caring_ for you."

Amy shook her head, "No, but you're always going to care about _her_ more, right?"

Ben doesn't answer the question she already knows the answer to because he doesn't believe in rubbing salt in fresh wounds. Instead, he walks away, leaving Amy in the deserted hallway.

* * *

Adrian strutted down the hall after leaving Ben's side, a lazy smile adorning her features. You know, she could get used to having a steady boyfriend, no having to worry about him cheating on her, or her cheating on him and the entire _he said, she said_ that went along with it. With Ben, there was no manipulation, no pressure. Just she and Ben, and she liked that.

She headed towards her first block when a familiar voice set her nerves on fire.

"Hey, stranger," Ricky called out against a row of lockers, hands stuffed in his leather jacket.

She looked over her shoulder coolly, "Hey yourself."

He smirked, looking her up and down. "So, you and Ben?"

"Ben and I," Adrian smirked. "Is there a problem with that?" She asked coyly, facing him.

Ricky shrugged, looking away. "He's not your type. If anything, you're probably going to hurt him."

_Well, Amy's not your type,_ Adrian thought pointedly. _And you've already hurt her._ "I wouldn't," Adrian said quickly. "Not that that's your business." Ricky stepped towards her, a predator after their prey. She leaned her chin up defiantly, her gaze narrowed on him intently. He took another step into her space, and she forced herself to stay in her place, even if she wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

"C'mon Adrian," Ricky drawled with a smirk, tilting her chin up with his index finger and brushing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You know that if you had to choose, you'd choose me."

The majorette swatted his hand away and took a step forward, feeling his body heat radiating off of him. With a vicious sneer she said, "Not. Any. More," enunciating each syllable. "Let's get one thing straight, _Ricky_. If I wanted you, I could have had you. Anytime, anyplace. And as for choices, did you _choose_ to screw over your friend _and_ his girlfriend at the same time, or did it just happen?" She continued with a humorless smirk. "You're so full of yourself it's a wonder you never called out your own name. Maybe that's why I dumped your ass."

As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. Under her wavy curls, Adrian glared at him. "Let me go.

"Since we're being honest here, I'm just going to say it," Ricky seethed, darkened brown eyes flaring. "You didn't dump me because I never satisfied you, or because you got bored." He tightened his grip, and Adrian's eyes grew glassy. "You broke up with me because you wanted it too much, and I don't mean sex. You wanted me to love you, and you couldn't handle not being the only girl in my life. So just so we're clear, we were done before we even started, Adrian. How's that for honest?"

She turned away, not wanting to see him as he said this. Not wanting to be in his grasp. "Let me go, Ricky." Adrian reiterated calmly, coldly. Ricky gave her arm one last squeeze before letting go. After Adrian turned around she turned back to him quickly and slapped him, the loud _clap _resonating in the hall. She turned on her heel and walked away with her head held high because she would be damned if she let him make her feel bad about herself another moment.

* * *

"_I kind of hate this…" _

_Ben turned to Adrian suddenly. His mouth was slightly agape since he was in the middle of talking when she interrupted. He looked down at the cards held loosely in his hand. "I should've known that you didn't really want to learn about Cribbage."_

_Adrian gave him a small smile, "It's not that." She said with a shake of her head before her expression turned mournful again, "I hate knowing that-"_

"_Ricky's at Amy's house and that you can't really go over?" Ben supplied with a knowing look on his face._

_Adrian looked at Ben in surprise, toffee eyes widened. "Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked, her manicured hand running through her thick curls._

_Ben smiled weakly, "I feel that way sometimes, too." He said, taking the cards in his hand and shuffling them. _

"_We should go over there," Adrian said with a firm nod. When Ben turned back to her, she continued. "It's not like we're strangers or anything. We both know they're parents and we shouldn't have to deal with this crap just because Amy doesn't want anyone to witness her family drama, which almost everyone knows about anyways," Adrian pointed out. She got up from the table abruptly and grabbed her jeans jacket._

"_We really shouldn't," Ben said, though half-heartedly._

_Adrian smirked, buttoning the top button of her jacket. "I usually do things I shouldn't do." Grabbing her keys, she headed for the door and looked over her shoulder, "You coming?"_

_Ben smiled, and put his cards in its case before pocketing it._

_

* * *

_

The bell rang throughout the halls, signaling the beginning of first lunch. Students poured out of the classrooms they previously filled and scrambled towards the cafeteria and outside recreational area.

Lauren sat at one of the benches with Madison, her chin resting on the palm of her hand when she looked behind her to see if she could spot Amy. Her gaze fell on Joe, who sat on top of one of the tables, his boys sitting near him on the bench. Lauren's dark eyes narrowed, and Joe sent a cheeky wink her way, causing her to shudder in response. She turned back to Madison, who gave her a sympathic look.

"So, I'm guessing Joe didn't let up on the deal?" The redhead asked needlessly.

Lauren sighed and shook her head. "Not a chance, and of course, it's not like I could sic Jason on him since, well, he hates confrontation." Lauren rolled her eyes. "You know, this is all Amy's fault," The Black girl said, continuing at Madison's curious glance. "If she just told us what was happening, this wouldn't have happened. I mean, are you okay with the fact that _Joe_ knew before we did?" Lauren appealed, voice rising in pitch with indignation.

Madison shook her head. "Not really," The girl said softly. "But maybe she was just too busy, I mean, we were at my house all weekend."

"Yeah, busy with Ricky," Lauren said with a roll of her eyes. "Who hasn't been _busy_ with Ricky?"

Madison's hand rose and she gave a nervous smile. Lauren glared at her, knowing that she couldn't say the same. "Shut up, Madison," Lauren mumbled.

Suddenly, Joe appeared beside Lauren, startling her until she fixed him with a merciless glare. He grinned. "How's life my little Hershey kiss?"

Madison giggled with Lauren mock gagged. "Really?" The Black girl asked dryly, exasperated. "That's the best you can do?"

The teenage voyeur folded his hands behind his head, "Works every time." He sealed the deal with a wink and slowly wound his arm around Lauren's neck, which she promptly shrugged off. He shook his head with a _tsk, tsk, tsk, _and ran a hand through his already ruffled locks. "One day, you're gonna see things my way."

She rolled her eyes when he put his arm around her again. "Yeah, I'm sure," She muttered sarcastically. Giving him a hard shove in the ribs, making him let go of her and fall off the lunch bench, Lauren continued her previous sulking position until Grace approached the table, worrying her pink lower lip.

"Hey," She greeted Lauren weakly, sending a hesitant smile in Madison's direction. "You wouldn't happen to know where Jason is, do you?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lauren noticed Madison shift uncomfortably next to her, and she raised a fine eyebrow as her interest was peaked. "Why?" She drawled slowly.

"We had homework due for Anatomy and Physiology, and I sort of forgot about it," She replied, cheeks taking on an embarrassed hue. "I've been busy lately."

"Busy dumping Jack, maybe?" Madison shrilly quipped.

Grace turned to the redhead, light eyes slightly narrowed. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"It's my business when you dump my friend and try to move in on my ex-boyfriend," Madison retorted, eyes also narrowed.

"First of all, a friend isn't someone you have silly school girl crushes on, and the key word in ex-boyfriend is 'ex'. As in, you're not together anymore," Grace said heatedly, crossing her arms.

"Jason should probably be in the cafeteria right about now," Lauren blurted out over the obvious tension before Madison could say anything. "You could go now." Lauren said lowly, letting the blonde leave the vicinity without another word. Lauren turned to Madison, "What's going on there?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, looking at her short fingernails. "She's _so_..." She paused, letting out an annoyed huff. "She thinks she's so _perfect_, and she's so self righteous all the time. And then! _Then_, she breaks up with Jack because supposedly she doesn't know what she wants; when she knows she likes Jason. She's leading them both on!"

"But you like Jason and Jack," Lauren stated pointedly.

"Yeah, but...at least when I broke up with Jason, it wasn't because I wanted to be with someone else, it was because we weren't right for each other at the time."

Lauren's eyebrow rose skeptically. "But you are now?"

"Yes," Madison said quickly, without thinking. "_No_, I don't know..." She whined, utterly vexed. Then she looked to her best friend, worriedly. "Do you like Grace - for Jason, I mean?"

Lauren sighed. "I'm not even going there; what Jason does is his business, as long as he doesn't try to stop me from having a boyfriend, I won't stop him from getting a girlfriend," She concluded neutrally.

Madison pouted, obviously not pleased with the answer.

"Hey, Pouty McPouterson," Both girls heard ring out from behind them. Jack came into view with his lunch tray and Madison smiled brilliantly when he sat beside her. "What's with the face?

She shrugged and playfully smacked his arm. "I wasn't pouting."

Jack smirked, "Yeah, you were. I thought your face was gonna be stuck that way."

She bit her lower lip to hold back a smile and looked at him from under her eyelashes. "What are you doing tonight?"

It was Jack's turn to shrug, and he ran his large hand through his coifed hair. "Not much, really. I was thinking about staying in."

Madison smiled. "Maybe I could…come over?"

Jack grinned. "Sounds good," He considered it for a moment, his voice dropping an octave, "Definitely."

Madison squealed internally. Since Grace deemed it important to mention how she and Jason weren't together, maybe she and Jack could have some fun, considering Grace broke up with him. After all, they were exes, right? And she and Grace had no bonds that would make her feel as if she were betraying her. Besides, Jack was a big boy, capable of making his own decisions, and if he thought it was a good thing that she go over to his house tonight, then who was she to say no?

These thoughts carried her to his house that night.

* * *

Oh God. Are people still reading this? *frets* Okay, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER (Seriously. First update of the year, not good). But my muse decided to return when my laptop died on me (It was very heartbreaking). Um, who kinda freaked out at the ben/Adrian-ness this second half of the season? (It basically was this story, but reversed, making this AU)

Anyways, I already have a sketch of the next chapter, but it's still rough, bare with me?

**MrsVincentCrabbe**: Did I tell you how awesome you are? Aloow me to do so now. YOU ARE AWESOME.

**br00kl0veswildfire**: Thank you SO much for the continual support!

**Dance Alice Dance**: Thank you so much –seriously. Although, really, I should kick my muse's butt.

**hiddensunshine**: Oh wow, um, how's your baby? I mean, I've taken so long; you must've had him, or her, by now? I promise, more Ramy next chapter.

**Mfoto**: Thank you so much!

**jojobevco**: See?! I updated! (About time!) Thanks for pushing me!

**doraka90**: Thank you so much for the sentiment!

**IDreamtOfHim**: Really, thank you, I'm so flattered!

**Priyu0624**: I'll try to update sooner, but real life sucks. Grr.

**basicHBKnomics**: Wow…thank you so much, Princess Pinky is also an awesome Bendrian writer (who should write more!) And thank you for being understanding.

And thanks to everyone who's read, even if you haven't reviewed, but remember: Reviews mean SO much to me, and I do think about them, even if I don't update as fast as I wish to. They definitely speed up the process. ;)

Next Chapter: Battlefield (Part Two)


	10. Chapter 9: Battlefield, Part Two

_**T**__he __**O**__ther __**W**__oman_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Battlefield (Part Two)**_

* * *

Amy made it to the recreational area, suddenly conscience of the many pairs of eyes that fell on her. Sweeping her bangs out of her line of vision with a swing of her head, she looked around cautiously at the many tables outside.

Ever since this morning's standoff in the hallway, everyone has -once again- been a spectator in her private life, discussing it openly as if it were some sort of teenage drama seen at primetime. And maybe, if it were someone else, she would've been doing the same thing but the fact of the matter was that it was not someone else, it was her. And quite frankly, she was sick of it.

She noticed Lauren and Madison sitting at their usual table with Jack and she decided to forgo sitting with them today since-

She wasn't ready to answer any questions and…

Lauren was still very mad at her, Madison was caught in-between, and Amy just didn't feel like dealing with that right now.

She looked towards the outskirts, growing antsy until she spotted Ben and Adrian sitting with Alice and Henry at one of the benches.

With a wince, she immediately looked to the other side, feeling a hand fall on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, but felt herself smile as Ricky's chiseled features came into view.

"C'mon, I got us the perfect spot," Ricky whispered in her ear.

"Really, where?" Amy asked skeptically with a smirk.

Ricky rolled his dark eyes, "Just, come on." He said and then he walked away, Amy following him with her tray. She noticed that they were going past the lunch area and towards the student parking lot.

"I thought you said you had the perfect spot," Amy said, a frown growing on her face as she followed his retreating back.

Ricky looked back over his shoulder with a grin, "Who said it was at school?"

She shakes her head with a smile. _Jerk, _She thinks, but without the prior malice behind it.

* * *

Adrian watched the scene in front of her, half amused and half repulsed. As Alice wiped off a dribble of milk traveling down Henry's cheek, she felt Ben's hand clasp onto hers and she held back a smile, giving a subtle wink in Ben's direction.

"Did I ever tell you guys that you're disgustingly cute?" The majorette finally spoke up, smirking as she dipped her French fries in ketchup. "Key word being 'disgusting'?"

Henry chuckled, but Alice simply glared at the Latina. "Like you're one to talk," She said breezily. "You and Ben have wanted to rip each other's clothes off for _weeks." _The Asian girl said unabashedly, causing Adrian to bit her lower lip to stifle a laugh and Ben to clear his throat. "At least Henry and I can conduct ourselves somewhat appropriately in public."

"Yeah," Adrian said dryly with a roll of her eyes. "Because licking each other's lips in the hallway is normal behavior in society."

Alice grinned lavishly, sneaking Henry a seductive glance. "Well, I _did_ say 'somewhat'. And anyways, didn't you go topless last year?" She finished conversationally, as if she had just asked how the food was today.

Adrian's smirk grew when she noticed Ben's blush in her peripheral. "I wasn't topless; _per se_…I was still wearing a bra."

The two couples laughed until Henry spotted Amy walking with her tray across the courtyard. "Hey…you guys did speak to them, right? I mean – this morning was pretty awkward."

Ben and Adrian exchanged glances until Ben sighed, "Briefly."

"Ditto," Adrian mirrored a bit bitterly. Ben gave her hand a squeeze and she interlaced her slender fingers with his longer ones.

"Well, you know how things with 'It' can get, especially when she doesn't get her way," Alice notes with a wry smirk as she forks her salad.

Ben looks at his longtime friend questioningly as Adrian asks, "Who's 'It'?"

"Amy." Henry supplies readily. "We thought that was the best name to call her ever since you know what happened."

Adrian bit the side of her glossed lower lip, but failed miserably in trying to stifle her laugh.

"You know that '_It_' was a clown that sucked the lives out of children?" Ben asked with a shake of his head. He didn't even bother reprimanding Alice and Henry this time around.

Alice swatted Henry's arm, "See, it was a good name after all."

"That's horrible," Ben said, biting into his burger.

"So is what she did to you, Ben," Alice replied, softer this time. "After everything you did for her…" The Asian girl trails off with a rueful shake of her head. A year ago, she was the one who led Ben in Amy's direction, now she found herself regretting it.

"Don't worry about it; it isn't _your _fault," Ben says when he has the chance. He looks to his right, and sees the beautiful Latina situated by his side and smiles. "I think that it happened the way it happened for a reason because if I didn't find Amy, then Adrian wouldn't have found me."

Adrian looks at him then, smile blossoming over her features and making them soft, and Ben gave her hand a warm squeeze. He thinks now, after all the heartbreak and tears that he doesn't regret it. He'll never regret leaving Amy Juergens because he'll never feel the same way with her as he does with Adrian.

Amy is the past. And right now, he's holding onto his future.

* * *

"Hey!"

Jason locked his locker door, and turned towards the direction of the sweet sounding voice. "Hey, Grace." Jason greeted, pearly white teeth revealed with a smile.

She smiles in relief of finally finding him. "I need a favor; what was the homework in AP last week?"

Jason's upper lip tilts, "Chapter eight review, and then the worksheet we got last Monday," He says slowly. "You know, you should've had that done Ms. Bowman." He teases in a professional sounding tone. Becoming serious, he places his hand on her shoulder, "What's going on, it's not like you to not know assignments."

She bites her pink lower lip and looks at him under her lashes, "Nothing, it's just…I guess I've been a little off lately." She shrugs his hand off with a smile, though missing the warm gesture. "And no doctor psychology to me," She grins up at him. "I know all of the tricks."

"That's not what you were saying last summer." He quips knowingly, stifling a grin. She swats him on the arm as they walk down the hall.

"Whatever, it's not my fault that the councilor didn't explain that those techniques have to be used sparingly."

"Yeah, as in, not with janitors. Or other councilors," He says musingly, and Grace giggles, nodding her head.

"Well, I learned my lesson, so, better late than never, right?" Grace asks, looking up at him.

"Right," He agrees.

He can't help it, but he's thinking of Madison. He's thinking of her words, and he just can't get them out of his head. He notices one of the various Homecoming posters in the hallway and he's struck by a thought.

"Hey, Grace," Jason begins, a scratchy feeling in his throat. He usually isn't this forward, but maybe it's time he tries it out. "You wouldn't be going to the dance with someone, are you?"

They're walking slowly down the hall at this point, and Grace cranes her head, "No," She says quietly, a small smile on her face. "I'm not. In fact, I was contemplating not even going this year."

He looks at her curiously, "Why not?"

"Well, last year…" She trails off, a bit embarrassed by it. "I was a cheerleader, and so I was basically forced to go, and then my boyfriend kissed another girl."

Right. He wouldn't know that because he wasn't there –social events weren't his scene at the time. He feels bad for mentioning it. "I'm sorry," He says honestly. Grace was just such a nice girl; she really didn't deserve that treatment.

"It's fine," She says, nodding. "I've gotten over and past it, and Adrian and I are friends because of it, ironically," Grace laughs. "Um, but why do you ask? Were you planning on going with someone?" She smiles brilliantly once more, and Jason sighs.

"I think – I think I do want to go this year. I'm a Junior and I should go, at least once, right?" He asks rhetorically, and Grace nods in understanding. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Homecoming, with me."

She pauses at the deep timbre that his voice took, and Jason takes that as a bad sign.

"I mean, if you wanted to. But since it seems like you don't want to go-" He rambles on until he's cut off.

"I'd love to go with you," The blonde blurts out quickly, before she could stop herself. She wanted an opportunity, a chance to try something new, and maybe this was it, presenting itself right in front of her eyes. Her smile grows wide enough to reach her pubescent blues and Jason sighs in relief.

"Great, it's a date," He smirks, and Grace looks off to the side to fight off the impending blush.

* * *

She laughs when she feels John tug on her hand, "So, this was the perfect place?"

They're in the church nursery, and aside from the fact that Amy works there, yeah, Ricky thinks. It is the perfect place. Any place his son is the perfect place. He grins when John wobbles on his legs to him from Amy, and he finishes his sandwich before taking hold of his son's hands.

Amy's eating her peaches out of a bowl, smiling at the sight of father and son. It's not perfect, she knows. She has a lot of explaining to do, but for right now, in these small moments she could just _be_.

She looks at John, and sees a future, for better or worse, and then she sees Ricky, and is almost unbelievably grateful. For all of the small escapes he has given her in her life and everything in-between.

But they only have a thirty minute lunch, and they need about seven minutes to get back to school on time. Ricky makes eye contact with the green-eyed mother and Amy nods her head towards the clock among painted clouds in the room. She steps towards Ricky and leans down to whisper in John's ear, "Be back soon."

Ricky sets down John on the soft carpet, and slings his book bag over his shoulder, "Ready to go?"

Amy sighs, no, she's not ready to go. She's not ready to go back to school, and face her classmates and friends, and Ashley. With a whine, she asks, "Do we have to?" Even though she already knows the answer.

Ricky closes in, and brushes a stray bang back behind her ear with the warm pad of his thumb, "Do you really want me to answer that?" He replies honestly.

"No, I guess not," Amy supposes.

"We could always just skip, and stay here," Ricky smiles with a lift of his lips, and Amy is so tempted to take up his offer, among other things. She shakes her head, she has to set an example, whether she likes it or not.

"No, we should –we should go back. I have to keep up my grades this semester, and so do you," She says softly. "Besides, it just wouldn't be right if we did." Even if it meant staying with John.

Ricky smirks, and presses a kiss to her forehead, "Someone's growing up."

With a roll of her eyes, she grumbles "Shut up," under her breath, even though she's smiling back just as widely.

* * *

"So…" Griffin drawled right before the end of lunch bell rang out. He slung his arm around Ashley's shoulder.

"So." Ashley echoed, cocking an eyebrow.

"So!" Griffin emphasized, "The Homecoming dance is this Friday!"

"And?" Ashley said, prompting him to continue as she lumbered down the hallway to her locker.

"And we're going," Griffin finished for her.

She frowned. "Are you sure about that?" She asked cryptically. "Because I think you're going, and I'm staying home," She said plainly, finally getting to her locker and twisting the wheel of her lock.

The teenage boy next to her relinquished her and tutted while leaning on the locker next to hers, "C'mon Ash! This is the only dance we're allowed to go to all year," He whined. Ashley looked at him from over her locker door with a lifted eyebrow. "Seriously, we have to go. Besides," He said with a growing grin, "It's formal, so you can pull out that Gone with the Wind dress you've been hiding."

"What Gone with the Wind dress?" Ashley mumbled innocently.

His eyebrow lifted and he leaned over to put his chin on her shoulder, "You know, the one shoved all the way in the back of your closet that just screams Scarlett."

Ashley took out her Bio textbook and closed her locker solemnly. "I wouldn't wear that…" She says, knowing which one he's talking about, the white one.

Griffin sighs, slapping his forehead quickly. "Ash, you would rock that dress," He says firmly. "Plus, I have this all white tux that would just-" He looks over to the side and notices that Ashley isn't even listening anymore, but that she was staring far down the hallway. He noticed that she was looking at Amy, who just entered through the double doors with Ricky, and then she turned back to her locker. He frowns, "You should go talk to her, Ash."

"No thanks," She says plainly. "She might slap me again." Griffin's frown grew deeper. Ashley looked over at him and scoffed, "What? It's true, she just might."

A hand fell on Ashley's shoulder, and she turned around slowly to see Ricky come into view. She held her Bio book closer to her, "Hey."

"Hey," Ricky's lip tilted upward. He nodded to Griffin in acknowledgement, who nodded back. "I just wanted to clear the air."

"About Amy's current living situation?" Griffin questioned.

Ricky nodded and Ashley rolled her eyes, "I don't care. I really don't."

"Yeah, you do," Ricky refuted quickly. "That's why you tried to stop Amy from leaving yesterday."

"Yeah, well…" Ashley tried to rebut, but paused. "It's not fair; why does she get to run away from her life, and I don't? Not that she should, or that I would, but it's not fair. She took John and I didn't even get to say goodbye, so how's that supposed to make me feel?" She slammed her locker closed inadvertently, "Sorry…" She mumbled at the end of her rant.

Ricky nodded, running a hand through his chestnut coif. "I get it. I came in the picture and took away your big sister."

"In more ways than one," Ashley smirks.

Ricky rolls his eyes, "I'll – I don't know, I'll make sure that you guys see John today."

"And the day after that?"

"The drummer nods, "And the day after that, you're his family."

Ashley gives a small smile in satisfaction, "I think I can handle that, just tell me when you decide to kidnap him next time."

Ricky chuckled. "No problem."

* * *

The rest of the day drug on as slowly as possible, Business Tech was a cakewalk as usual, and Ben was wired about two things; okay, maybe three.

Ever since _you-know-what_ happened this weekend, he wouldn't be riding to work with Ricky today –obviously. He actually wanted to physically hurt the guy, when you get down to it. Because even if Adrian didn't say anything about it –and still won't- she was hurt by whatever Ricky said to her today; he could see it in her eyes. Still she was driving him to work, and then she'd go back to school for majorette practice.

He definitely had it in his mind to actually _ask_ her to the dance. Since he still hadn't done it yet, even if he went to her house to see her try on dresses. Very low-cut, equally stunning dresses. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Boykewich_.

And three, he'd still have to face Ricky, at work. A part of him dreaded it, and then a part of him couldn't wait because he'd confront him.

He heads out to the football field, thinking they're practicing there because it's a wide-known fact at school that the majorettes triumph the field while the cheerleaders rock the gym. Not really savvy to the school hierarchy, he doesn't really understand why that is, but maybe Adrian will tell him one day.

Teenagers are bustling in the hallways, either trying to get a ride or get on their buses, but Ben eventually finds the set of double doors he was looking for, and pushes it to see the mass expansion of the football field, quiet in its enormity.

And maybe, if he wasn't so athletically challenged, he would've joined the football team -or at least something involving a ball and sweat. He walks out, noticing a few majorettes walking along the field and he almost has the inclination to just walk over and ask where his girlfriend is, but he hears his name being called and remembers that the girls on the team don't like her very much.

He turns and smiles when he sees Adrian waiting for him by the bleachers, leaning down on the railing seductively and loosely spinning her baton in her hand. As he walks up, he realizes that he never caught on to the fact that the majorette skirts were so short -the skirt is covering what needs to be covered for the time being, but the expanse of that golden brown skin leading up to the flare of the skirt makes his breath catch. She catches this, and smirks. "See something you like?" Adrian asked; craning her head and letting her curls fall over her shoulder.

He grins, "I see several 'somethings' that I like."

She scoffs with a playful roll of her eyes, "I'm sure."

But she leans over the railing a bit more, close enough to touch him and enough to where her cleavage is showing more predominately. "So, are you ready to get outta here, or what?"

Adrian smiles serenely when she says this because he must know that she's doing this on purpose. But he just smiles and nods, tangling his fingers in her dark curls. She doesn't want to, but she pulls away. It's not that she doesn't want to show him off to her team, it's just that they have to go -but for the record, she'd love to show him off, just like today. She goes to the staircase on the side and her keys jingle in her finger, urging him to follow her out to her car parked right by the field. His arm falls to her waist, and she smiles up to him.

"You're happy today," Ben notes. He hasn't seen her smile like this in a while, so it makes him happy that she is.

She doesn't want to admit it, but before this, there was a lot to be unhappy about. Grace's dad died and then there was that horrible break up between her and Ricky. But the worse thing had to be seeing Ben's face everyday when he was with Amy because Adrian knew he was unhappy with the relationship and _wanted_ to make it work.

That was before Amy cheated on him.

And Adrian was just so infuriated about it, not just because it was with Ricky, but because Ben didn't deserve it. He was too nice and sweet and romantic. So when he came to her front door the way he did, her heart broke for him and in a sense, she felt bad for taking his virginity, even if he was willing. People may have thought that she was nonchalant when it came to sex, but she did always believe that the first person you did it with was important- and maybe, that's why she was always in a struggle over Ricky with Amy. And that was before she knew just how great a guy Ben was.

"Yeah," Adrian agrees after a minute. "I am." She looks down and her fingers intertwine through his longer ones. His hand's so big in comparison to hers, but warm.

"So, I was wondering if…if you wanted to go to the Homecoming Dance Friday with me," Ben looks down at her, slightly apprehensive.

"I thought we already agreed to go," Adrian said, confusion written on her features as they walked into the student parking lot.

"It's not the same as me asking and you saying yes," Ben replied.

She smirks, "True. So, how are we gonna do this?"

Ben steps out in front of Adrian in the student parking lot and pulls her closer, one had on her waist and the other in her thick curls. "Would you like to go to the dance Friday?"

Adrian looks up, both mesmerized and turned on at the same time. She thinks that she wants to just take him into the backseat of her car in the school parking lot and do _things _that shouldn't be done in public and that didn't require too many clothes. But their relationship was just too new for that, and she wasn't sure if he was an exhibitionist- to that extent at least.

So, she doesn't say anything. Not one word. Instead, she leans up on tip-toe, hands behind his neck, and she kisses him gently, tracing his lower lip with her tongue. Even when he presses closer, she continues to kiss him softly because she wants to savor this. It's smoldering at first, until she goes on tiptoe and her lithe tongue slips in-between his lips and he cups her cheek. It's nearly perfect, being here with him like this, until she runs out of air and begins to pull back. Ben goes forward, and their foreheads meet softly with him staring down into her lust-filled eyes. She starts laughing when Ben breathes out a "_wow_" afterwards.

"Does that answer your question?" Adrian asks coyly, arms wrapped around his neck and sweet lips tugged up into a seductive smile. Ben nods slowly, a smile growing on his face until it's a full-blown grin.

"Yeah, it actually does."

* * *

Ricky unlocks the door to his apartment and closes it, noticing how dark and quiet the place is. Usually, this was the norm of coming home alone before Amy and John moved in. He noticed the faint light under the crack of his bedroom door and opened it, smirking at the sight in front of him.

Amy laid on the bed, cradling John by her side and caging him in with her arm. Then, her bleary green eyes opened and she gave him a small tired smile, brushing her wayward bang out of the way. "Sorry," Amy whispered, voice hoarse. "I fell asleep and-"

Ricky put his hand up, shaking his head with an amused smile. He crossed the room and picked up John from the bed carefully to not wake him from his slumber and put him in his nearby bassinet. Amy's head fell down again against her arm as she silently watched Ricky's movements, him taking off his leather jacket and jeans, and finally pulling his shirt up over his head. His undershirt rode up slightly, revealing toned abs she didn't remember him having before he shut off the light and settled in next to her.

"I took John to see Ashley today," Amy yawned out, eyes closed as she inhaled his spicy scent.

"Do your parents know that you're over here?" Ricky asked.

Amy's eyes opened again, focusing on the chestnut ones in front of her. "If they didn't, they do now. I told Ash, but she already knew."

"I know," Ricky stated. "I told her you're over here."

Immediately, Amy sat up, "You told her I was here?" She questioned, and then contemplated a moment more, "You talk to Ashley?"

"Yes, Amy. I told her you were over here in case of an emergency, and yes, Ashley and I talk sometimes, so what?"

Amy sighed, brushing her hair back with her fingers, "Figures."

Ricky cocks his eyebrow, "What figures?"

"That you would talk to Ashley before I would," The French Horn player said with an exasperated roll of her eyes. She blinks sleepily, already leaning back into the warmth of the mattress. Maybe before, she would've fussed at this, but not finding the reason to why, she almost embraces the fact that Ashley talked to Ricky for the main fact that Ashley would keep their parents in check enough to not try to convince her to come home.

John shifts next to her, but doesn't stir. Amy brushes his light chestnut hair out of his face when she suddenly hears Ricky's voice in the close surroundings, "Remember Homecoming last year?"

She pauses, of course she does. "Not really," She shrugs off.

"I remember telling you that you went with the wrong guy, that Ben wasn't your type." Ricky continues, eyes staring intently into hers, but Amy persistently –shyly- continues to look down at their son.

"This year's definitely different from last," Amy smiles, still not looking up at him. Her russet colored bang slips out from behind her ear and falls in front of her face.

Ricky reaches over and pushes it back, the pad of his thumb tracing her cheekbone. "I was thinking that you should go with the right guy this year."

Amy laughs, "And who would be the right guy? Jack?"

Ricky grimaces at the name before recovering cockily, "How about the father of your child?"

"I thought about that," Amy says honestly, small smile lighting her face. "But then I thought that it'd be cliché; all teenage mothers go to homecoming with their child's father. So then I thought that I should go with that cute drummer from Band, maybe break the ice by going out to Dairy Shack first."

Ricky's jaw nearly drops in shock and anger; what _cute drummer from Band_? Instead, he creases his jaw line shut, silently fuming. He's already running through names and faces of guys in the drumline. McCormick? Too fat. Jameson? Too serious. Peters? Not good looking, _at all_.

Amy sighs, continuing. "I think he really likes me, and I like him too, so I'm just gonna ask him and see where it goes from there," She says lowly, finally looking at Ricky in his eyes. He's already halfway down his mental list when she smiles with her teasing pink lips, "So, Ricky, if you don't have any plans on Friday, I was thinking that we could go to the dance together." She grins, biting the side of her lower lip anxiously. "Just make sure that you don't bring that girl you got pregnant last year, she wasn't much fun then."

Ricky doesn't say anything for less than a second before he laughs and agrees.

But for the record?

Amy _was_ a lot of fun last year. Especially last summer.

* * *

Okay, a few notes.

UBER LONG _IEVGRNROUHFGWA!_ Time without updating. My apologies. Life decided to put me to work –literally.

My OTP Bendrian? YEAH, it's actually happening on the show for realz. I'm so happy. :) And there WAS Ramy in this chapter. So there. :P

Joined the Ben/Adrian Community here on (go subscribe now!) There are so many awesome Bendrian fics now, it's amazing.

Decided not to put in the _Ricky/Ben Butchershop scene_ OR the _Amy and John go see Ashley scene_. Whether I put this in at a later date or not is yet to be determined.

I wrote this all before the season 3 premiere; if there are any similarities, _Brenda stole my sh-t!_ xD

And finally! Next chapter is the dance; there were no flashbacks this part of the chapter.

**hiddensunshine**: Oh, I love that name; my mom's name is Ana; hope you liked the Ramy!

**basicHBKnomics**: Hmm, a storm? Where? Psyched you out with that one, huh? ;)

**Lobaa**: This is kickass? YOU'RE kickass, thanks so much!

**jojobvco**: Thank you for the continuous support!

**Meghann.**: Thanks girl, you're awesome too.

**Mfoto**: Thanks so much! :D

**hollowmeadow**: Okay, so, I'm telling this SPECIFICALLY to you, but. You're the best Bendrian BFF of all time. OF ALL TIME. And. I dedicate this to you because seriously, I may've taken longer to update; much love.

**Princess Pinky**: Haven't heard from you in a while, but just wanted to let you know, if you're even reading this, that you're amazing. That's it. Oh. And Grason pwns. Oh. And Joe as Urkle is SO MUCH WIN. I LOVE that analogy!

**ButterflyFeelings**: Thank you so much, I've never had a review like that warm my heart in a while. What you said, it's something I've tried to do, and it makes me happy-over-the-moon to see that someone's noticed. Hope to hear from you soon.

**Watashi No Sukinahito**: Thank you so much xD

**RaeRae**: It's great to see another Bendrian fan; glad to have you on board. ;)

So, I leave you with the promise of another update~

DAC


End file.
